


The winter come with an Assassin

by KMarvelitas



Series: Bucky/WinterSoldier Centric [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure, Agent Carter References, Awesome Peggy Carter, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Original Character(s), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMarvelitas/pseuds/KMarvelitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Soldado del Invierno es un asesino cuya existencia es puesta en duda por muchos. Una leyenda que provoca admiración, terror dentro del pequeño mundo conformado por espías y asesinos. Es un personaje que no siempre mantuvo oculto su rostro.</p><p>Un accidente durante la década de los 70’s, lo llevó a desaparecer durante días. ¿Qué horrores desaparecieron junto con el rostro del Soldado de Invierno?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo.** _

Despertar siempre era doloroso e incómodo. Su cerebro se encontraba paralizado debido al frío, el dolor se extendía lentamente por sus miembros aún agarrotados, era como si miles de espinas se estuvieran clavando en sus músculos, en sus huesos y a pesar de la agonía que esa sensación le provocaba, se obligaba a guardar silencio. Su piel terminaba con quemaduras por el frío. Pero por mucho, lo peor de la situación era no saber dónde estaba o quién era.

Después de la tortura inicial, venían los cientos de pruebas físicas. Las agujas pinchando su carne, una y otra vez, en distintas regiones de su anatomía. La evaluación se daba por terminada en el momento que tenía la cabeza metida en una enorme máquina, un procedimiento incomprensible para él. De forma violenta, sus dientes apretaban el protector dentro de su boca y sus ojos permanecían cerrados con fuerza, su cuerpo se sacudía de manera incontrolable, a pesar de estar firmemente atado a la mesa, y sus gritos apenas podían ser reprimidos mientras los cientos de voltios de energía eléctrica freían su cerebro. Al final perdía la conciencia o quizás, estaba tan herido que no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

De nuevo era el Winter Soldier. Tenía una misión.

\---

**Una de las tantas bases de operaciones de HYDRA.**

**1970.**

**0800 Horas.**

Ocultas bajo la tierra se encuentran las salas de pruebas, justo debajo de uno de los tantos complejos que HYDRA poseía, los cuales eran usados para la investigación y almacenamiento de armas. Este pabellón en particular, era uno de los más grandes, por lo que se encontraba ubicado en el fondo de las instalacione ocultas, era rodeado por muros grises cuyo espesor podía bloquear los ataques e impedía que se desmoronarán con facilidad. El interior del lugar mantenía la temperatura ligeramente baja, estaba lleno de armas, municiones, camillas e instrumental médico.  

En medio de un salón espacioso y bien equipado, se encontraba una máquina de aspecto tosco, oscura y aparentemente peligrosa. Para entrar en aquel pabellón se debía contar con un alto grado dentro de la jerarquía de la organización, tener una autorización especial además de atravesar todos los controles de seguridad que mantenían alejados los ojos de los curiosos.

Las gruesas puertas de acero se abrieron, permitiendo la entrada de Alexander Pierce quien era custodiado por tres agentes élite de HYDRA; esa era una medida de seguridad innecesaria puesto que él podría vencer con facilidad a esos hombres si es que se lo proponía, pero Pierce estaba seguro de que eso no sucedería. El Soldado de Invierno era un arma. Las armas nunca fallan y no tienen una mente propia, al menos aquellas que son eficaces.

-Misión -murmuró el soldado.

El rostro del Soldado de Invierno se mantenía sin expresión, miraba fijamente a su superior. Ya se encontraba totalmente vestido y preparado para cumplir con su tarea. Los avances de la ciencia durante esas décadas eran impresionantes, el sargento James Buchanan Barnes parecía no haber envejecido más allá de algunos meses. Pierce admiraba su obra de forma minuciosa, contemplaba el trabajo de toda su vida que estaba ayudándole a escribir la historia.

Alexander chasqueó los dedos, uno de los doctores se acercó, entregándole una carpeta de color gris la cual estaba marcada en la parte frontal con el emblema y nombre de S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Recientemente nos hemos encontrado con un obstáculo que nos dificulta seguir el curso de nuestros planes -informó Pierce con su usual tranquilidad y frialdad-. El objetivo está metiendo la nariz en donde no debería, podría arruinar años de preparación. De esfuerzo. Debe ser...-sonrió ligeramente, de forma afable- removido, de manera permanente, Soldado.

\- ¿Quién es el objetivo?

\- Tu misión es eliminar a Howard Stark -mencionó Pierce con soltura, mostrándole las fotografías que había dentro del archivo de S.H.I.E.L.D.

La mente del Soldado se quedó en blanco y sintió como si algo golpeara dentro de su cabeza con fuerza brutal. Todo en su interior parecía vibrar mientras miraba las fotografías de los archivos. Apenas pudo ocultar el ligero temblor de su mano humana cuando sujeto la carpeta abierta con sus ojos fijos en la información. Parecía que una imagen estuviera intentando salir a flote en medio de la niebla que era su mente, pero tan pronto como llegó la sensación terminó por diluirse y desaparecer.

\- ¿Tiempo para entregar reporte de la misión?

\- 48 horas, Soldado. El destino de toda nuestra operación está en tus manos -habló Pierce con seriedad antes de hacer un gesto a los agentes que lo acompañaban.  

Los hombres guiaron al Soldado de Invierno hasta el exterior de las instalaciones. Subió a un automóvil oscuro en compañía de solo uno de los agentes que sería el encargado de conducir y mantener listo el vehículo en dado caso que fuera necesario escapar.

\- Stark. -Seguía repitiendo la palabra en voz alta al mismo tiempo que seguía leyendo los reportes escritos. Sentía una inquietud inusual. Se suponía que él no sentía nada, no debía sentirlo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que esa misión no iba a ser como las anteriores. Estaba concentrado en los detalles de los archivos y sus pensamientos, solo apartó la vista de los papeles al escuchar la voz del conductor.

\- Aquí es...este es el edificio de Stark Industries -informó el agente.

El soldado asintió con firmeza. Observo las calles, los edificios y señalamientos que había alrededor además de comprobar con su mirada lo alto que era el edificio. Memorizando cada detalle que pudiera serle útil en algún momento.

\- Nos prepararemos en uno de estos edificios, que se encuentre a no más de cinco calles de aquí y necesito un plano de la zona -ordenó. El agente solo atinó a responder con un asentimiento antes de poner el auto en marcha de nuevo.

Cumplir la misión era prioridad. Stark no tenía idea de la tormenta imparable que se avecinaba a él y a los suyos.


	2. The Deeper Sleep.

_**Capítulo 1.** _

_La ventisca golpeaba su rostro trayendo consigo pedazos de hielo y copos de nieve. El aire estaba tan frío que parecía cortar su piel. Estaba empapado, sentía como su corazón latía muy lentamente con el dolor metiéndose debajo de su piel, lo mantenía paralizado. No era consciente de que estaba siendo arrastrado pero, podía percibir la gruesa capa de nieve. Hizo un inmenso esfuerzo para entreabrir sus ojos y mirar el cielo nublado que se extendía por encima de su cabeza alcanzando a notar la espalda del hombre que lo llevaba a rastras. Llevaba un arma en el hombro._

_Terminó por perder la lucha, quedando inconsciente. Iba a morir._

_Cuando se está inconsciente el tiempo transcurre de forma diferente. Si han pasado muchas horas puede sentirse como apenas un parpadeo. Eso fue lo que sintió en el momento que sus ojos se abrieron, sus párpados se sentían pesados y seguía siendo jalado hacia el oscuro mundo de la inconsciencia. Al menos ya no sentía que el frío se clavaba en su cuerpo, apuñalandolo. Movió los brazos, levantando las palmas de sus manos para observarlas._

_Estaba tan confundido pero lograba recordar que su brazo izquierdo no era de metal, nunca antes había tenido algo así. Los médicos rodeaban su camilla, la intensa luz encima de su cabeza lo cegaba. No estaba bien. Nada estaba bien._

_Extendió el brazo izquierdo rodeando la garganta de uno de los hombres con bata blanca, apretando el cuello con fuerza entre sus dedos de metal, no tenía tacto. ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Era un monstruo? Intentó sentarse en la cama para ponerse en pie, gritando sin escuchar las palabras de las otras personas que lo rodeaban. Luchando porque lo soltaran._

_\- ¡¿QUÉ ME HAN HECHO? ¿QUÉ ME ESTÁN HACIENDO?! -Exigió saber mientras se desgarraba la garganta gritando. Uno de los médicos. Lo reconocía de algún lugar. Se acercó hasta la camilla con una jeringa en la mano, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, empujándolo contra la superficie de metal._

_\- Todo estará bien...-murmuró la voz áspera._

 

Abrió los ojos de forma sorpresiva, respirando agitadamente con la frente perlada de sudor. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta de quién era, qué estaba haciendo y dónde estaba. Miró a su alrededor notando lo oscura que se encontraba la habitación sencilla de aquel edificio.  

Nunca dormía. Era imposible para alguien como él. Sin embargo, si se concentraba lo suficiente y cerraba los ojos, podía desconectarse por completo del mundo confuso y borroso que lo rodeaba, era una manera de dejar que su cerebro tuviera un poco de descanso aunque a veces se perdía tanto en su inconsciente que escenas e imágenes que no lograba comprender regresaban a él y lo torturaban. Le hacían sentir que era otra persona.  

'Hoy tengo una misión.' Repetía en su mente.  

El soldado se puso de pie. Se acercó hasta la mesa sucia, uno de los pocos objetos que había en el lugar, en el centro de la espaciosa, desgastada y gris habitación, leyendo por encima las notas de los periódicos de la semana. Estaba en New York, en Estados Unidos, era Enero 16 de 1970. Tenía 36 horas para asesinar a Howard Stark el CEO de Stark Industries. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una noticia que destacaba en las páginas del diario.

"Esta noche, se llevará a cabo la inauguración y posterior fiesta del nuevo complejo para investigación tecnológica de Stark Industries. Se espera la asistencia de importantes miembros de la comunidad científica y la presentación por parte de Howard Stark de los avances en el campo armamentista."

Stark no estaba siendo cauteloso, ni escondiéndose, al contrario era llamativo. Era algo que se notaba en la amplia sonrisa que mostraba mientras posaba en las fotografías que aparecían en los periódicos y revistas, a veces junto a su distinguida esposa. Ese hombre podía ser descuidado, pero él no lo era. No iba a confiarse cuando se trataba de uno de los fundadores de S.H.I.E.L.D., si no actuaba con suficiente cautela, la misión podía quedar comprometida. Su mirada se desvió hasta una foto del hijo de su objetivo, pasando los dedos de metal sobre el papel del diario.  

\- Anthony Edward Stark...-murmuró para sí mismo. En el interior de su cráneo pudo escuchar los ecos de granadas detonando, los gritos de hombres taladrando sus tímpanos y el familiar sonido de la detonación de las armas de fuego.  

Se cubrió los oídos con las manos, cerrando los ojos, intentando enterrar esa perturbación o lo que sea que fuera, en lo más profundo de su cerebro. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cierta rapidez mientras el corazón latía de forma acelerada, golpeando desde el interior de su pecho.  

_**"Buck..."** _  

Escuchó una voz familiar murmurando esa palabra desconocida.

\- ¡NO! -Un gruñido brotó de entre sus labios, su puño de metal se estrelló en el muro más cercano, agrietando el concreto que estaba frágil por el paso del tiempo. Y poco a poco los sonidos comenzaron a desaparecer, su mente volvió a quedar en silencio, dejándolo a él y sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Está bien? -preguntó la voz sorprendida del agente de HYDRA que lo estaba acompañando en esa misión.

\- Sí, tenemos que irnos -Ordenó en ruso, el idioma que le era familiar. Le lanzó el periódico con el anuncio del evento de Stark.- Empieza la misión.  

Tomó la mochila, en la que llevaba distintas armas y municiones, antes de salir del departamento. Abandonando el edificio casi en ruinas, amparado por la reciente caída de la noche, subiendo al asiento de copiloto del automóvil negro que habían estado usando.  

\- ¿Listo para hacer cumplir las órdenes del señor Pierce? -preguntó el agente.

Cargó las municiones en el fusil Dragunov, pudo escuchar el sonido del arma una vez que las municiones estuvieron montadas de forma correcta en el interior de la recámara.  

\- Hail Hydra.

****

\- ¡Stark, escuchame! -Exigía Peggy Carter en voz alta, siguiendo a su amigo Howard Stark que se movía de un lado a otro en el camerino montado de forma provisional en la amplia recepción del edificio. Lo conocía desde hacía tantas décadas. No podía simplemente dejar que se expusiera ante las cámaras, en público y sin protección, ignorando los peligros a los que estaban expuestos.

\- Ya te escuche, Peggy -dijo mientras acomodaba una fina corbata alrededor de su cuello.- Pero si nos estamos acercando a terreno peligroso, es mejor saber quién es nuestro enemigo.  

\- ¿Y volverte una carnada es tu forma de ayudar a S.H.I.E.L.D.? -preguntó la mujer manteniendo las manos sobre sus caderas-. Piensa en Maria, piensa en Anthony.

\- ¡Porque estoy pensando en ellos es que debo hacerlo! -Sus manos golpearon la superficie de la mesa-. Si la organización está comprometida como sospechamos...tenemos que exponerlos, Peggy. Por nuestras familias, para saber en quien podemos confiar.

Carter lo entendía. Hasta hace unos días pensaba que su vida había tenido un propósito y que había sido el construir S.H.I.E.L.D. y que dejaba unos cimientos sólidos para garantizar la seguridad del país, de las futuras generaciones. Eso era lo que ingenuamente había creído hasta unas semanas atrás cuando Stark había entrado en su oficina, advirtiéndole de un fallo en las comunicaciones que lo había llevado hasta una serie errores en la seguridad, de puertas traseras y mensajes encriptados que lo hacían sospechar que existía un topo entre ellos.  

Ambos habían comenzado a llevar a cabo sus propias investigaciones. Hasta el momento solo se encontraban en callejones sin salida. Aun así, tenía un mal presentimiento.  

\- Por lo menos deja que un par de agentes te acompañen. Algunos de los que sabemos que son confiables, Howard -intentó convencer al hombre quien solo negó con un movimiento de cabeza, acomodando las mangas de su camisa y poniéndose un elegante saco de color gris. Terminó de anudar su corbata, sonriéndole a su amiga de tantos años.  

\- Estaré bien, Peg. Hemos logrado salir de situaciones peores. -Le dio a la mujer una suave palmada en el hombro derecho, besando su sien antes de la salir de la estrecha habitación. La agente Carter suspiró pesadamente, escuchando el alboroto que se armó en el exterior una vez que el inventor salió para inaugurar el evento.

Llevo una de sus manos hasta su oído derecho, encendiendo la comunicación con los agentes que la acompañaban-. Mantengan sus posiciones y vigilen atentamente a Stark, no quiero ninguna sorpresa.  

_"Como ordene, Directora Carter."_ Fue la respuesta de sus subordinados.

Se quedó de pie en el centro de la habitación mientras veía su perfil en el espejo que habían mandado a traer para Howard. Los años no transcurrían sin dejar su huella, ya no era una joven agente que intentaba abrirse paso en el difícil mundo del espionaje. Aún buscaba salvar el mundo cada que fuera necesario, pero ahora era una esposa, madre y una mujer poderosa. El peligro al que se exponían también había cambiado, era cada vez más peligroso.  

\- ¿Qué harías tú, Steve? -murmuró solo para ella. Trayendo a su mente el recuerdo del Capitán Rogers, el amor de su vida y cuya pérdida aún le provocaba una profunda tristeza-. Primero cumplirias tu promesa y me llevarías a bailar, luego encontrarías la forma de resolverlo.  

Salió del cuarto de servicio, manteniéndose en el grupo de personas que formaban la comitiva de Stark, admirando el don de palabra y el encanto de su amigo quién con los años había madurado. Seguía siendo un hombre atractivo, seguía actuando como un playboy a la menor provocación, pero siempre tomaba en serio la seguridad de su familia, de su trabajo, que era tan importante para el avance de la humanidad. Tenía que asegurarse de que no iban a perderlo.

****

La inauguración se llevaba a cabo en un escenario amplio, bien iluminado y al descubierto. Lo mejor era hacer el trabajo a distancia. Se agazapó, apoyando una rodilla en la superficie de la azotea, dejando los brazos sobre el borde mientras sostenía el fusil ruso.

\- Mantén el auto en el callejón con el motor encendido. Esta misión está a punto de terminar -dijo en ruso con voz áspera y baja, sin ningún rastro de emoción a través del comunicador.

_"Afirmativo."_ Respondió la voz del otro agente. _"Confirme posición, Soldado."_

\- Estoy en posición -murmuró aun en ruso-. Y voy a proceder.  

Una brisa helada movió su cabellera castaña, asomó el ojo a través de la mira del fusil. Podía ver claramente a su objetivo, hablando desde un podio a la audiencia de invitados y prensa que se reunían para la celebración. Algo en el rostro del hombre provocó un pinchazo de dolor en el fondo de su cerebro que se volvió un ligero zumbido. Su dedo titubeó en el gatillo del arma. No perdió de vista ningún movimiento de Howard Stark, esperando el momento adecuado...hasta que el hombre salió de detrás del podio. Tensó la mandíbula sus dedos se aferraron con firmeza al fusil.

Oprimió el gatillo.

A través de la mira observó cómo la bala impactó en el pecho de Stark, no en el corazón como hubiera deseado. Una oleada de pánico comenzó a extenderse entre el público, algunas personas se alejaron del tumulto, otros parecían estar gritando por ayuda y algunos más se acercaban al podio. Una mujer de mediana edad se movió con rapidez entre las personas, sosteniendo a Howard, evitando que el cuerpo del hombre golpeara el suelo.  

El Soldado se estaba preparando para un segundo disparo y terminar el trabajo pero, la mujer giró el rostro mirando directamente en su dirección. El ligero zumbido se volvió un agudo sonido que amenazaba con hacer reventar su cabeza. Tenía la sensación de familiaridad, de que estaba olvidando algo importante.

**Bonus.**

_**1954** _

__

_“El sujeto consiguió sobrevivir a su primera criogenización y posterior descongelamiento. Ha sido reprogramado de forma exitosa. Sin embargo, se niega a reconocer cualquier tipo de autoridad y es agresivo o simplemente ignora a sus compañeros de misión._

_No duerme. Come a través de una sonda y es hidratado vía intravenosa ya que se niega a satisfacer sus necesidades más básicas. Tuvimos que despojarlo de su prótesis para evitar que se hiciera daño a sí mismo. Lo mantenemos recluido en una celda, sería una verdadera pena que se perdiera tan valiosa arma.”_

La puerta de la celda se abrió con un chirrido. Entró en la habitación un hombre joven, rubio y de ojos azules. El soldado se encontraba apoyado contra el muro, mutilado, ausente, pálido e incluso algo demacrado a pesar de las atenciones que estaba recibiendo, levantó la cabeza. Cuando los ojos del soldado se clavaron en el rostro del hombre, hubo un instante de claridad en su mirada, se permitió una pizca de esperanza. Como si acabara de encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

\- Buenos días, soy Alexander Pierce. A partir de ahora, solo responderás a mis órdenes -anunció Pierce, sosteniendo la carpeta con informes en una mano, extendiendo la otra hacia el soldado que parecía mirarlo de forma ausente pero, asintió y estrechó la mano del hombre luego de ponerse de pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha sido tardado pero, de forma constante traeré las actualizaciones. 
> 
> Gracias por leer!


	3. The Echo of Memories.

_**Capítulo 2.** _

 

__

Peggy vivió el momento como si todo estuviera sucediendo en cámara lenta. El proyectil golpeó el hombro izquierdo de su amigo. Se movió entre las personas, sosteniendo a Howard con fuerza, evitando que se golpeara al caer suelo. 

La mirada de la agente escudriñó los alrededores, buscando alguna señal del responsable mientras repetía la trayectoria de la bala en su mente, por fortuna contaba con una buena memoria. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un punto fijo; cruzando la avenida y en la esquina de la calle se encontraban un grupo de edificios que parecían albergar departamentos y tiendas. De ahí debía venir.  

\- Hombre caído. Traigan una ambulancia inmediatamente -ordenó a los otros agentes a través del comunicador-. Busquen en los edificios cercanos, dos manzanas a la redonda-. No esperó la respuesta, se apresuró a volcar su atención a Howard-. Aguanta, Stark. La ayuda ya viene en camino -dijo en voz baja, había cierto tono de desesperación en sus palabras. Sacó un pañuelo, buscó la herida para ejercer presión y evitar más sangrado. 

Parpadeó sorprendida al darse cuenta que no existía herida, miró el rostro de Howard, que aunque parecía ligeramente incómodo y dolorido, sonreía un poco. 

\- Tu rostro de preocupación siempre ha sido muy atractivo, agente Carter -murmuró el millonario, quien con cuidado se sentó y el casquillo de la bala cayó al suelo junto a él. Abrió los botones de su camisa, revelando un chaleco de protección.  

Quiso ser capaz de enojarse con él, darle un puñetazo o algo pero, al final no pudo hacerlo. Le alegraba que su amigo estuviera bien, a salvo. Se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a Stark que no dudó en tomarla, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.  

\- Tranquiliza a las personas. Iré con los demás agentes -dijo con firmeza. Antes de que el otro intentara convencerla de quedarse o replicara algo; se alejó del tumulto, empujando a las personas conforme avanzaba hacía la calle-. Voy en camino -dijo en voz alta mientras presionaba el comunicador con sus dedos.

***

Sus dedos se aferraban con fuerza al fusil. Estaba rígido, observando el rostro de Howard Stark y la mujer que lo acompañaba; a través del lente de aumento de la mira del arma. Tenía que disparar una vez más. Una bala en la cabeza y todo terminaría pero, su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes que su cerebro había memorizado a través de los años de entrenamiento. Apretó los dientes, debía hacer un movimiento. El edificio estaba en la esquina de la calle. La brisa estaba mucho más helada conforme transcurría la noche, lo que no estaba ayudando al dolor punzante en su cabeza.

\- Soldado. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no has disparado? -Exigió saber el agente de HYDRA quien había subido hasta la azotea del edificio y se acercaba a él, lentamente. De reojo pudo verlo, iba vestido como si fuera cualquier otro civil de los que abarrotaban la ciudad-. Soldado. Responda. -Mantuvo el silencio-, voy a tener que reportar esto al señor Pierce.  

Sus hombros se crisparon al escuchar esas últimas palabras. 

Un fuerte instinto de protección surgió en su interior, sabía que no debía regresar al lado de Pierce, si eso pasaba, tenía el presentimiento de que no encontraría las respuestas que necesitaba. 

Reaccionó antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Se puso en pie con rapidez, giró su cuerpo y golpeó uno de los lados del rostro del agente con la base del fusil. Algunas gotas de sangre mancharon el metal y salpicaron el suelo. El hombre dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, terminando por caer de sentón. 

Le apuntó entre ceja y ceja con el cañón del fusil. La distancia tan corta que los separaba, ayudó a que el disparo no fallará. El agente no reprimió el sonido de sorpresa y terror con la frialdad que le caracterizaba apretó el gatillo. La bala se hundió en la cabeza del hombre que se desplomó en el suelo. Inerte. Muerto. Miró el cadáver por unos segundos, escuchando con atención los sonidos de los elementos de S.H.I.E.L.D. que no estaban demasiado lejos de su ubicación.  

El soldado asomó la cabeza por el borde de la azotea, contó a tres agentes de la organización de seguridad que estaban acompañando a esa mujer, la que provocaba que su cerebro se sacudiera en un intento por desperezarse de una larga siesta. Como si lo hubiera escuchado la mujer levantó la cabeza, sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento aunque estaba seguro que ella no podía ver su rostro oculto por la oscuridad y la distancia. Las sombras eran su mejor aliado. Él sí podía verla gracias a la iluminación pública. 

La conocía de alguna forma, de algún lugar. ¿Por qué no podía recordar su nombre? Presentía que era importante, que lo llevaría a descubrir algo más. 

La mujer levantó los brazos, apuntándole con un arma corta. Ella no titubeó a la hora de disparar. Tuvo que echarse hacia atrás para evitar el proyectil, terminando de cortar la conexión de sus miradas. No podía quedarse ahí. Corrió de un lado a otro de la azotea, saltando desde el otro extremo del edificio para caer en mitad de la calle sobre sus pies con relativa facilidad.

Dos de los agentes ya lo esperaban con las armas apuntándole directamente. Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta su espalda, sacando un cuchillo de su cinturón con un movimiento rápido y se lanzó hacia el frente. Los hombres dispararon al mismo tiempo. Esquivó por centímetros una de las balas al mover su cuerpo hacia un lado, flexionando su brazo biónico, bloqueando la segunda bala con el metal resistente. Hundió el filo del cuchillo en la garganta de uno de los agentes, golpeando con su puño de acero la muñeca del otro, logrando que el arma se le resbalara de las manos y cayera al suelo, la pateó lejos de su alcance.  

El agente que seguía en pie lanzó un puñetazo directo hacia su rostro. Para el Soldado de Invierno esos movimientos parecían ir muy lento, bloqueó el golpe con su antebrazo humano, usando el de metal para golpearlo, hundiendo el puño en el plexo solar del hombre, escuchando como le sacaba el aire con un quejido. Los huesos crujieron. Seguramente le había roto la costilla. Lo tomó del cuello con sus fríos dedos artificiales, apretando con fuerza suficiente para cortarle la respiración hasta que quedó inconsciente. Lo lanzó contra el sucio muro como si se tratara de una un muñeco de trapo.  

Escuchó el sonido de la detonación de un arma, la bala rebotó en la pared. Un disparo de advertencia. De reojo, pudo notar a la misma mujer que había visto a través de la mira del fusil. Ella le apuntaba con una pistola desde la esquina de la calle.  

\- Detente ahí -ordenó con voz firme y en alto-. Tengo una buena puntería y ni por un segundo dudaré en dispararte. 

Se enfocó en el agente que la acompañaba, el cual se mantenía estoico a su lado también apuntandole a la espalda con un arma de fuego. Parecía estarse comunicando con los refuerzos. Tenía que actuar con inteligencia y rapidez. A unos pocos metros había una alcantarilla. Su mano se deslizó lentamente hasta uno de los compartimentos de su cinturón, sacando del interior una esfera del tamaño de la palma de su mano.  

\- ¡Cuidado... -advirtió la mujer cuando escuchó el particular  _ 'click' _ de la bomba al ser activada. El soldado giró su cuerpo y lanzó la esfera hacia ellos.-...bomba! -Fue lo que ella murmuró, empujando al otro agente fuera del alcance de la esfera. 

Los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. se alejaron corriendo, resguardandose a varios metros de distancia, detrás de un contenedor de basura junto al muro del edificio de varios pisos de alto.  

El objeto hizo un sonido metálico antes de caer al suelo, creando una ruidosa explosión que logró que los cristales de las ventanas cercanas vibraran violentamente hasta que se rompieron en mil pedazos mientras una llamarada iluminaba la calle a mitad de la noche.

***

Peggy permaneció resguardada detrás del contenedor de basura junto al joven agente que la acompañaba. Se cubrió ambos oídos con las manos para que el fuerte sonido de la explosión no lastimara sus tímpanos.  

Cuando lo peor ya había pasado, abrió los ojos y destapó sus oídos. Tomó su arma del suelo, esperando para salir de su improvisado bunker lleno de basura. Asomó la cabeza fuera del callejón antes de abandonarlo por completo con el agente siguiendo sus pasos, manteniendo la misma cautela que ella mostraba. Un suspiro abandonó sus labios al percatarse del desastre que había ocasionado la explosión. Algunas sirenas comenzaron a sonar en la distancia.  

El interior de una tienda que estaba en el primer piso del edificio estaba en llamas con los ventanales rotos. No había rastro del sujeto que había actuado como francotirador, ¿un mercenario? Quizás lo era.

\- Debemos volver. Tenemos que averiguar la identidad de ese hombre. -Un presentimiento se había albergado en su interior. El atentado, simplemente no se detendría ahí. Los refuerzos de S.H.I.E.L.D. aparecieron un par de minutos después de la bomba y fueron ellos quienes se encargaron de levantar la evidencia que quedaba, recoger los cadáveres y lidiar con la polícia local. 

La agente Carter estaba supervisando el trabajo de manera personal, mirando atentamente a cada uno de sus subordinados, preguntándose en cuántos y en quienes podía confiar.   

Abandonó la escena en cuanto todo termino. Los daños quedaron solventados o reparados, habían conseguido el material que necesitaban para un posterior análisis en busca de pruebas. Durante todo el viaje en automóvil prolongó el silencio en el que se había sumido hasta que llegaron al complejo central de S.H.I.E.L.D. El Triskelion. 

Entró a su oficina arrugando ligeramente el ceño al ver ahí a Howard, quien parecía cansado y preocupado pero ocultó sus expresiones apenas la vio poner un pie dentro de la habitación. Suspiró profundamente, yendo detrás del escritorio casi dejándose caer en la silla.

\- Deberías estar descansando. Tienes suerte de no haber salido de ahí con el corazón perforado por una bala, aún así lo que sucedido...-negó con la cabeza-. No es una experiencia sencilla de asimilar. Ve a casa, pasa tiempo con tu familia. 

\- No puedo dejarte sola con esto. Yo fui quien reveló el problema además si regreso a casa después de todo lo que ha pasado, solo preocuparía a María. -Se pasó una mano por la nuca, bajando la cabeza.- ¿Encontraron alguna pista sobre la identidad de nuestro asesino?  

\- Nada...solo los cadáveres que dejó -murmuró Peggy mientras negaba con la cabeza-. Es como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. 

\- Un fantasma -afirmó el millonario-. Supongo que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, después de todo la talentosa agente Carter está de mi lado.  

\- No lo sé, Howard...lo que está sucediendo en S.H.I.E.L.D. podría ser más grande de lo que tú y yo hemos imaginado -susurró. 

La situación comenzaba a desbordarse y salirse de sus manos. No tenían suficientes pruebas para afirmar con seguridad que estaban comprometidos, tampoco tenían a un sospechoso al que pudieran presionar por información. Estaban a ciegas, repasando un montón de conjeturas, una y otra vez.  

Stark se puso de pie, se acercó a la mujer.

\- Construimos esta organización, hemos hecho por ella lo que ha estado a nuestro alcance y seguiremos haciéndolo. Solo no te obsesiones con esto, Peggy. Toma tu consejo. Ve a tu hogar, pasa tiempo con tu familia y deja de preocuparte por el resto del mundo. No somos el Capitán América.  

Abrió ligeramente los labios para protestar pero ningún sonido salió. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, Howard estaba en lo cierto. Nadie era Steve Rogers. Nadie podía cargar el peso de una nación, del mundo, sobre sus hombros. Se le escapó un suspiro profundo y asintió en silencio, permitiendo que su cuerpo se resbalara por el respaldo de su asiento. 

\- Gracias, Stark. 

\- No es nada. -Le sonrió de aquella manera encantadora que usaba con cualquier mujer. Howard Stark siempre iba a ser un playboy sin remedio. Se alejó de su escritorio, tomando su saco del respaldo de la silla extra que había en la oficina-. Nos vemos mañana, Peg. Descansa.  

\- Hasta mañana y, Stark -Llamó su atención, haciendo que el hombre girar su cabeza y pudiera mirar su rostro-.Ten mucho cuidado. -Fue todo lo que dijo antes de dejarlo salir de la oficina. Alcanzó el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa, descolgó el aparato antes de marcar el número. Sonriendo al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea, a veces solo necesitaba a su familia, a quienes la amaban y estaban a su lado.

\- Hola, cariño. Sí, estoy saliendo para ir a casa.

***

\- ¡¿Cómo qué no saben dónde está?! -Exigió saber Alexander Pierce. Uno de los hombres más poderosos y la cabeza principal de la organización clandestina HYDRA. Mirando al hombre que le estaba dando el informe de la misión. 

\- Asesinó al agente Brown, él estaba a cargo de vigilarlo. Apareció con un disparo en la cabeza, el cuerpo está en posesión de S.H.I.E.L.D., estamos al pendiente de su investigación e intentamos rastrear la ubicación del soldado. Discúlpenos, señor Pierce.  

\- Quiero saber lo que sucedió con nuestro Soldado del Invierno -ordenó con seriedad-. Quiero que lo encuentren y lo traigan de regreso, si no lo consigues tu vida será la que esté en juego, agente. 

El hombre sintió terror y un nudo se formo en su garganta, una gota de sudor resbalo por su sien, mirando a su líder. Asintió con un titubeante movimiento de su cabeza. Pierce le dio la espalda, apreciando la ciudad a través del enorme ventanal que había en la oficina. El agente se apresuró hacia la salida con las órdenes repitiéndose en su cabeza, una y otra vez.  

\- Agente. -El sujeto se detuvo en seco al oír la voz, su mano temblando sobre la perilla con la puerta ligeramente abierta-. Despierte a algunos durmientes. No hace falta decir que si el Soldado del Invierno no puede ser controlado, debe ser eliminado. 

\- Como ordene, señor.

***

Para la hora que logró salir del alcantarillado ya casi amanecía. El cielo estaba empezando a aclararse. Por suerte estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie pudiera atraparlo. Buscó entre las calles hasta que dio con un vagabundo en uno de los callejones. El anciano apestaba a licor y cigarrillos, estaba durmiendo profundamente apoyado en la sucia pared, sosteniendo una botella de whisky con fuerza. 

Sería mucho más sencillo matarlo pero, no podía hacerlo. No entendía porque, solo sabía que no era necesario acabar con la vida de aquel pobre infeliz. Con facilidad lo despojo de la chaqueta y una gorra además de algunos billetes. Se puso las prendas antes de salir de nuevo a las calles. 

Caminaba lentamente con los ojos clavados en el suelo, las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Sin rumbo fijo, dejando que sus pies lo guiaran. No tenía idea de hacia dónde estaba yendo, pero sentía la necesidad de seguir ese camino, ese largo camino. Tal vez alguien lo estaba esperando. Tal vez era más que una máquina. La mujer lo hizo recordar algo, había hecho una promesa a alguien...tenía que cumplirla. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? ¿Cuántos años habían pasado?  

Los pensamientos se amontonaban y entre más pensaba en ellos, más confundido se sentía. Entró en la estación del metro, abordando el vagón en dirección a Brooklyn.   
  



	4. Puzzle of the Past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ekaterina Ivanov es un personaje completamente original, creado por mi como un ex-miembro del proyecto Black Widow.

**_Capítulo 3._ **

 

Cuando el vagón de la línea West End se detuvo en la estación de Brooklyn, el cielo estaba cubierto de montones de nubes oscuras y no daba indicios de que fuera a despejarse durante el transcurso de la mañana. Era un día gris, acorde con el estado del ánimo del asesino. 

Caminaba lentamente por los andenes del metro subterráneo; parecía que no miraba a nadie, pero lo hacía. Observaba minuciosamente a las personas que se movían junto a él o que de vez en cuando se le cruzaban. El frío se había recrudecido en muy pocas horas. Se sentía como un niño extraviado, solo podía guiarse con su instinto hacia un lugar desconocido.  

¿Quién era él? 

¿Por qué estaba huyendo cuando tenía una misión que cumplir? 

Tenía que seguir las órdenes. Era el Soldado de Invierno. Intentaba recordarselo a sí mismo, pero era tan difícil. Algo se sentía mal, incorrecto. 

Sus ojos recorrían las calles, las avenidas y los edificios. Todo lucía tan familiar y al mismo tiempo se sentía desconocido. Apretó los dientes, su mandíbula estaba tensa no sólo por el frío también por la frustración. Mantenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la gruesa chaqueta, ocultando las prótesis de metal de las miradas maliciosas. No quería atraer atención innecesaria.  

Se detuvo en un callejón, echando una mirada en el interior. El dolor palpitante en su cabeza había regresado con fuerzas renovadas obligándolo a bajar la cabeza, cerrando los ojos mientras presionaba el puente de su nariz con dos dedos. Apoyó su mano izquierda en el sucio muro del callejón.

 

_ El sonido de los botes de basura de metal al chocar contra el suelo, hizo eco en el interior del callejón y llamó su atención. Arrugó ligeramente el ceño al escuchar las voces que hablaban en susurros, apenas consiguió entender algunas palabras. En realidad, solo hizo falta comprender una palabra. Un nombre. Pudo hacerse una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus dedos se aferraron a la libreta y el libro que llevaba después de clases. Se apresuró a entrar en el callejón.   _

_ La escena que encontró era bastante usual. Su mejor amigo estaba sangrando lleno de golpes y moretones, acorralado por dos chicos de su edad contra una pared mohienta. El más alto de los abusadores lo tenía sujeto por la camisa y tenía el brazo levantando, amenazando con golpear de nuevo el ya de por si lastimado rostro de su amigo quien acorde a su carácter no tomaba la decisión ni de huir, ni de suplicar para que lo dejaran en paz. Los ojos azules de Steve estaban entreabiertos a pesar de los golpes, mirando a su atacante con una expresión decidida, valiente e incluso parecía tenerle lastima al otro chico.  _

_ Ellos se conocían desde niños. A pesar de que ahora tenían quince años su amigo seguía pareciendo mucho más joven, lo que lo convertía en el blanco constante de los abusivos perdedores que pululaban en el vecindario y la escuela, tampoco ayudaba que se viera frágil y su salud fuera delicada. También tenía que darle crédito, el chico siempre lograba meterse en problemas, especialmente si no estaba a su lado.   _

_ La furia hizo hervir su sangre, soltó los libros y corrió hacía los dos chicos mayores, abriéndose paso hasta terminar de hundir su puño en la mejilla del bravucón que sostenía a Steve, lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que la cabeza del sujeto giró hacia un lado, soltando al rubio más pequeño que cayó al suelo.   _

_ \- Ya que se ve que son tan valientes, entonces no les molestara meterse con alguien de su tamaño, perdedores.  _

_ \- Estás acabado, héroe -gritó el mayor, escupiendo un poco de sangre al suelo. Una oleada de satisfacción y orgullo le llenó el pecho al percatarse de que le había roto el labio.  _

_ \- Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me preocuparía solo por mí -aseguró, esquivando el puñetazo del abusivo que buscaba el centro de su rostro.  _

_ Se agachó ligeramente su cuerpo inclinando todo su peso hacia adelante, tomando impulso, tacleando y derribando al chico al suelo, escuchando como la cabeza se estampaba contra el duro asfalto. Echó hacia atrás el codo, levantando su puño golpeando el rostro del imbécil con un duro impacto, tan fuerte que la sangre manchó sus nudillos.  _

_ Se quitó de encima del abusivo, con la respiración agitada. Volteó a mirar al otro sujeto.- Tú y tu amigo lárguense de una vez, a menos que quieras terminar con la nariz rota o mucho peor -amenazó. Al que había lastimado, ya se había puesto de pie cubriendo su nariz sangrante con una mano-. No se les ocurra volver a molestarlo. -Les advirtió antes de que ambos huyeran despavoridos, dejándolos solos y en silencio.   _

_ \- Buen gancho -murmuró Steve, sonando incluso de buen humor.   _

_ \- Deberías dejar de meterte en problemas cuando no estoy.  _

_ \- ¿De qué hablas? Si yo lo tenía contra las cuerdas -dijo con una sonrisa deformada por los golpes mientras se ponía de pie con su ayuda.  _

_ \- Seguro...no sé que harás cuando yo no esté -dijo con arrogancia recogiendo sus libros del suelo. Abrazando a su amigo, atrayéndolo cerca de su cuerpo, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros. Lentamente lo guiaba hasta la salida del callejón.  _

_ \- Pues sobrevivir hasta que vuelvas, idiota.   _

_ Una carcajada limpia, espontánea y sincera brotó de sus labios.- Punk. Mejor, apresúrate, te acompañaré hasta tu casa y de ahí, iré a ver a la hermosa Margaret.   _

_ \- ¿No estabas saliendo con Rose? -preguntó Steve, impresionado o celoso. No supo como interpretar el tono de voz.   _

_ \- Detalles, simples detalles -dijo de buena manera, sonriendo mientras lo escoltaba hasta su hogar. _

 

Abrió los ojos, volviendo a la realidad. Al aquí y al ahora. Callando de golpe los sonidos que insistían en taladrar su cerebro, cegando en su mente las imágenes que se repetían sin cansancio. Abandonó el oscuro y mohoso callejón, corriendo por la acera, alejándose de sus inquietantes recuerdos. Necesitaba llegar. Necesitaba encontrarlo.  

_ "Estoy contigo hasta el final de la línea." _

***

En todos sus años como agente siempre había sido una persona dedicada, honesta y entregada a su trabajo. Era motivada por un intenso sentido de proteger al inocente, de asegurar la paz. Pensaba que era su deber aspirar a los ideales que el Capitán América había dejado para la posteridad. Saber que su mejor amigo podía estar en peligro y que había un traidor dentro de la organización, la tenía alerta, en un estado constante de preocupación mientras en su mente repasaba el atentado, una y otra vez.  

Suspiró profundamente. Por ahora, lo único que pudo hacer por la seguridad de Howard fue asignar a un par de agentes de nivel 5 para que actuaran como sus guardaespaldas. Sabía que el millonario iba a quejarse y hacerle la vida imposible a los agentes. La persiana estaba ligeramente abierta, los rayos del sol se colaban a través de las pequeñas rendijas. Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta. 

\- Pueden entrar -respondió en voz alta. 

La puerta se abrió y entró uno de los reclutas más jóvenes, acababa de subir de rango alcanzando la posición de un agente de nivel 5. Carter podía confiar en él, era inexperto, pero solo deseaba proteger al país-. Agente Fury. ¿Tienes los resultados del área científica? -preguntó con interés. Necesitaba una pista. Algo, lo que fuera que pudieran seguir y los llevará hasta el asesino en la azotea.  

\- Según la evidencia que dejó el francotirador; usó un fusil Dragunov SVD, semi automático con un calibre de 7,62 mm. Sin huellas en el arma, las municiones no tienen estrías. Todo parece haber sido fabricado en la Unión Soviética. -Informó el agente con seriedad y precisión.  

\- Y, ¿qué sabemos del cadáver en la azotea? -preguntó, recibiendo la carpeta de manos del hombre.  

\- No existe un solo registro de su identidad. Sus huellas han sido encontradas en distintos delitos, que van desde terrorismo y secuestro hasta el asesinato.  

\- Nada de esto es lógico. -Pasó la página de la carpeta con el informe, mirando las fotografías-. Estamos en un callejón de salida -murmuró, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Pensando durante algunos momentos, en silencio.  

\- Señora, ¿sus ordenes? -preguntó el agente Fury mientras la miraba. 

\- Quiero que monitores todas y cada una de las frecuencias que entren y salgan de SHIELD -la mujer transmitió sus ordenes-. Rastreen las misiones, los mensajes y expedientes de cada uno de los agentes. Incluidos los míos. Necesito absoluta transparencia, saber en quien puedo confiar. Habla con Stark, él te ayudará con eso o al menos te facilitara las cosas. Cualquier actividad sospechosa me debe ser comunicada, a mi y solo a mi, de inmediato.  

\- Como ordene -respondió el subordinado antes de murmurar un  _ "con permiso"  _ y salir de la oficina. Peggy temía por la vida de Howard. Era su amigo, su compañero y uno de los fundadores de SHIELD. Garantizar la seguridad de él y su familia, era su trabajo. No podía olvidar sus responsabilidades por eso había aprendido a delegar, esa había sido una lección que aprendió en su tiempo trabajando junto a Jarvis e incluso mientras creaban los cimientos de la organización. 

Decidió concentrarse en el trabajo pendiente, si algo sucedía estaba segura de que sería la primera en enterarse y llegado el momento, entraría en acción. 

Como en los viejos tiempos.

***

De forma oficial HYDRA había dejado de existir después de la segunda guerra mundial. Desmantelada por el Capitán América, los comandos aulladores y la armada estadounidense. La realidad era muy diferente, el grupo terrorista estaba creciendo y estaba más vivo que nunca. Infiltrados hasta la raíz de las organizaciones de seguridad más secretas. Habían preparado meticulosamente el terreno de la guerra fría. Tenían agentes operando en Estados Unidos, en Europa e incluso en la Unión Soviética.  

Uno de sus equipos se encontraba en territorio estadounidense preparando su misión más reciente en el sótano oculto de una antigua instalación militar que había caído en desuso hacía muchos años atrás. Su ubicación secreta era celosamente protegida.  

La agente Ekaterina Ivanov estaba leyendo cada noticia de los periódicos, pequeña o grande, cualquiera podría darle una pequeña pista. Un par de médicos se encontraban a sus espaldas, ocupando el inmenso espacio donde se encontraban dos cápsulas de enfriamiento de tamaño humano.  

Los ojos grises de la mujer, enfundada en un traje de protección negro, se fijaron en una pequeña noticia, la cual seguramente pasaría desapercibida para todos los demás en el periódico de esa mañana. Sonrió suavemente-. Te tengo...-susurró para sí misma antes de apartar sus manos de la mesa, girándose para volver a admirar y supervisar el trabajo de los científicos. Un equipo de especialistas en el cuidado y el lavado de los cerebros de los durmientes. 

Habían vaciado el líquido de las cápsulas, sacando del estado de congelación a Dmitri y Leo, espías y asesinos letales quienes habían sido entrenados por el mismísimo Soldado del Invierno. Los dos durmientes ya se encontraban instalados en el medio de sus respectivas maquinas de programación. Eran mantenidos inconscientes, les estaban administrando distintas sustancias para estabilizar sus signos vitales y estimular sus sistemas nerviosos centrales, las funciones cerebrales. Programaban la misión en su inconsciente, les daban nuevos recuerdos, nuevas habilidades, suprimiendo aquellas memorias que entorpecieran la búsqueda del objetivo. Todo aquello se hacía con el fin de evitarles un despertar brusco, y por supuesto que estuvieran bien adaptados a la época en la que iban a moverse.  

Ekaterina esperó pacientemente durante una hora que se volvió eterna. Cuando los asesinos comenzaron a recobrar la consciencia, ya sabían exactamente lo que tenían que hacer. Uno de los científicos se quedó junto a los hombres, entregándoles las ropas adecuadas para usar durante la misión, explicando los detalles específicos. Por ejemplo, el país en el que estaban, la fecha exacta. El científico principal del equipo, llamado Dr. Smirnoff se acercó a la imperturbable mujer soviética de cabello rubio y ojos grises.  

\- Están listos para seguir todas sus órdenes. -aseguró el doctor. 

\- Qué se encuentren conmigo en el primer piso -ordenó Ekaterina antes de darle la espalda, dirigiéndose a la salida, pasando junto a los guardias. Ocupó el elevador de carga que los sacaba del sótano. Iban a tener que vaciar ese lugar pero, eso sucedería una vez que hubieran capturado al Soldado de Invierno. Esperó a los durmientes solo por un par de minutos, sentada encima de lo que quedaba de una mesa de exploración, con las piernas cruzadas de forma elegante. Escuchó el sonido de las puertas del elevador, en el momento que se abrieron de nuevo.  

Su mirada gris evaluó a ambos hombres de pies a cabeza-. Creo saber como podemos encontrar a nuestro compañero. -Bajó de la mesa con un salto-. Caballeros, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

***

Él continuaba caminando. Lo atormentaba que nada de lo que había alrededor encajaba con sus recuerdos o con la sensación que ese lugar le daba. Todo estaba mal. Sus pasos lo guiaron hasta un barrio pobre y bastante viejo en Brooklyn, recorrió cada rincón de las calles, pasando su mirada de un edificio a otro. Así no es como debería de verse ese lugar. Estaba seguro de que era una zona de clase baja pero no podía haberse convertido en un enorme y descuidado basurero. Solo había negocios cerrados, muchos edificios abandonados y de los que estaba seguro, eran usados como un hogar por los vagabundos, delincuentes o adictos. ¿Había estado ahí antes? Lo que había a su alrededor era tan desconcertante.  

Siguió caminando por las sucias aceras, percatandose casi de inmediato de que lo estaban siguiendo. Tres, no, cuatro personas. No eran agentes, no eran buenos para pasar desapercibidos, tampoco se estaban esforzando por ocultarse. No se sorprendió cuando dos de ellos se adelantaron y le bloquearon el paso. Los otros dos se quedaron varios pasos detrás de él. Solo con mirarlos de reojo pudo evaluarlos, todos parecían estar enfermos, desaliñados y apestaban a licor fuerte, las clásicas consecuencias de vivir en las calles. Él no debería verse muy diferente en esos momentos. 

\- ¿Llevas algo de valor, vago? Parece que estás ocultando algo -preguntó el que parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo. Se mantuvo en silencio, mirándolo fijamente-. ¿Acaso no me oíste, idiota? -Elevó el tono de voz, tan alto que casi estaba gritando, escupiendo en su rostro. Entonces cometió el peor error de su vida, golpeó su hombro con una mano. Su instinto lo hizo moverse, había entrenado por tantos y tantos años que su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí solo en esas situaciones.  

Dio un paso hacia un lado, esquivando la mano mugrienta. Tomando con fuerza la muñeca entre sus dedos, escuchó el crujido de los huesos y el grito de agonía del hombre, que terminó arrodillado frente a él en el instante que dobló la mano por completo hacia atrás. Usando su brazo de metal, tomó la cabeza, girándola violentamente rompiéndole el cuello. 

Notó como los dos atacantes en su espalda comenzaban a moverse, ambos sostenían afiladas navajas que dirigían directamente hacia él. Soltó el cadáver que cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, pero no se movió. Esperó a que estuvieran bastante cerca, flexiono sus rodillas un poco tomando el impulso suficiente y logró un salto a una buena altura, esquivando a ambos atacantes, del interior de la chaqueta sacó dos pistolas Makarov PM, quitando el seguro de ambas armas de fuego. Apretó los gatillos, atravesando las cabezas de sus agresores con un solo disparo que entró por las nucas, cayendo de pie con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia el frente cual si fuera un felino.  

El único de los hombres que aún estaba ileso tenía los ojos abiertos con sorpresa, terror. Gritó desesperadamente antes de darle la espalda y echarse a correr. El Soldado de Invierno levantó el brazo, apuntando a la espalda del sujeto con el cañón. Tiró del gatillo sin titubear, la bala lo atravesó a la altura del corazón, observó cómo se desplomaba en mitad de la calle. Guardó las armas, acomodándose la chaqueta vieja para después retomar su camino.  

Avanzó un par de calles más, cruzando una avenida solitaria antes de meterse en una pequeña calle que corría en dirección vertical, se detuvo enfrente de lo que quedaba de la fachada de un viejo edificio. Parecía que nadie le había dado mantenimiento y que nadie vivía ahí desde hace mucho tiempo. Subió lentamente las escaleras, escalón a escalón, apoyando su mano humana en la baranda hasta quedar de pie en la parte de arriba justo en medio del corredor que terminaba en una puerta de madera. Estaba ahí, lo estaban esperando. Bajó la mirada al suelo, pateando restos de la basura hacia los lados del pasillo, tenía el presentimiento de que iba a encontrar algo debajo de alguna de ellas, pero no había nada.  

Por un momento, estuvo preocupado de que la puerta estuviera asegurada sin embargo la madera estaba frágil por el paso del tiempo y cedió con facilidad con apenas un ligero empuje de su hombro. Una capa de polvo se levantó, agitándose a su alrededor, volviendo a caer en el suelo y en lo que quedaba de los muebles. Pasó a través del marco de la puerta. Sus ojos recorrieron el interior del descuidado departamento. Como el resto de la ciudad, le era familiar y al mismo tiempo sabía que era incorrecto. No debía ser así.  

Entró en él había sido uno de los dormitorios. Los tablones de madera crujían bajo el peso de sus pasos. El espacio se encontraba vacío y olía a humedad. Se sentó en el suelo del centro de la habitación, cerrando los ojos. Intentaba apartar la nube de confusión que envolvía su mente. Inconscientemente se quedó ahí, inmóvil por horas y horas, esperando algo. Una persona, un recuerdo o las respuestas que necesitaba.

***

Durante el transcurso del día habían encontrado a la primer víctima de su desaparecido Soldado de Invierno. Un vagabundo. Por supuesto, había sido una muerte accidental, nadie iba a notar nada en especial en la muerte de una persona sin techo, muchos morían durante el invierno pero, ese incidente había servido a sus propósitos. Le había dado a su búsqueda, un punto de partida. 

No les fue difícil interceptar las frecuencias que el cuerpo de policía usaba, de esa manera pudieron encontrar a las siguientes víctimas del escurridizo Soldado, encontrando el lugar correcto donde se habían originado los disparos. Dmitri iba al volante, conduciendo con destreza y a alta velocidad, localizaron la zona antes que las patrullas. Estacionaron el auto, de tal forma que bloqueara las miradas de posibles curiosos, aunque dudaba que hubiera alguna. Nadie en esos barrios quería inmiscuirse en los asuntos de otros menos si involucraban a la policía y eran peligrosos. 

Ekaterina bajó del auto y echó un vistazo a la escena. Había cuatro cadáveres tirados en la calle. Tres de ellos habían sido asesinados con un arma de fuego. Pudo imaginar casi a la perfección como había sucedido el ataque y la posterior eliminación de esos hombres. Con su mirada buscó los casquillos de bala hasta que dio con ellos, los levantó del suelo y los guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Del interior de la prenda sacó un arma de fuego de 9 mm, de fabricación estadounidense la cual había sido modificada para que usara un silenciador. Sujetó la pistola con su mano derecha cubierta con un guante de piel, disparando a los cuerpos. Quitó el silenciador y volvió a guardarlo, dejando que el arma quedará olvidada en el suelo. Movió los cadáveres, tan solo un poco para entorpecer la investigación. 

Luego de unos minutos y una vez que estuvo bien hecho el trabajo, regresó al auto. Encendió la maquina para localizar el rastreador en el brazo biónico del Soldado de Invierno, estaba cerca. El punto parpadeó en la pantalla.

\- Tenemos que atraparlo antes de que decida moverse. Conduce, ahora -ordenó al durmiente que iba al volante. 

\- Él no sería un traidor a HYDRA -replicó Leo quien estaba en el asiento de atrás, junto a las armas-. Debe estar confundido.  

\- Sea el motivo que sea, tenemos órdenes específicas sobre lo que debemos hacer. No podemos perderlo -aseguró la agente-, no olviden eso, soldados. 

Ambos hombres asintieron, justo de la manera en que habían sido programados. Entrenados para obedecer sin hacer preguntas. Se detuvieron un par de calles más adelante, del otro lado de la avenida. Bajaron del automóvil, llevando consigo sus armas.  

La espía rusa señaló el edificio donde se encontraba su objetivo.- Yo iré por la entrada principal, Dmitri irá por la azotea y Leo irá por la puerta trasera. Si no pueden atraparlo, la orden es eliminarlo -dijo la mujer antes de alejarse de ellos, subiendo las escaleras. 

Ekaterina Ivanov había sido criada y entrenada bajo el estricto régimen del proyecto Black Widow, era una de las tantas espías y asesinas usadas por debajo del agua para fomentar (e incluso llevar la ventaja) en la Guerra Fría; ahora trabajaba como una doble agente de HYDRA después de haber sido sustituida con una nueva generación de espías mucho más joven. Sus movimientos eran gráciles y suaves. No hacía ningún sonido mientras avanzaba por el corredor, colándose en el interior del departamento a través de la puerta entreabierta. 

\- Soldado de Invierno -dijo en voz alta al percatarse de la figura que estaba de pie en medio de lo que quedaba de la sala-. Estoy aquí para llevarte de regreso.  

No obtuvo una respuesta, el Soldado tampoco se movió, ni pareció percatarse de su presencia. Acortó la distancia que los separaba, sólo un poco más. El cuerpo de la mujer se mantenía en tensión, lista para contraatacar o defenderse de algún movimiento inesperado por parte del otro-. Soldado, vengo de parte del señor Pierce. -Nuevamente buscó llamar su atención.  

\- Él debería estar aquí -susurró el hombre. 

\- ¿Quién? -preguntó. Acercándose un par de pasos más.- ¿A quién estás buscando, Soldado?  

\- No lo sé -dijo con apenas un murmullo de voz, girando la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarla. La pintura de guerra manchaba su rostro. En su mirada pudo notar al hombre que había sido, que luchaba por salir a flote. La furia, el miedo y la desesperación se reflejaban en aquellos ojos. Emociones que no deberían estar ahí-. No puedo regresar. 

Ya no tenía otra opción. 

Hombres, su vida sería más sencilla y mucho más larga, si pensaran menos y obedecieran más. 

Sus reflejos de asesina actuaron con rapidez cuando el Soldado lanzó el puño hacia ella, quien lo esquivó echando ligeramente el cuerpo hacia atrás, moviéndose hacia su lado izquierdo al percatarse de que lanzaba un segundo golpe esta vez con el brazo de metal, el cual atrapó con sus manos y empujó hacia abajo, usándolo como punto de apoyo, impulsándose hacia arriba con un salto. Aprovechó su velocidad y elasticidad, rodeando el cuello de su atacante con sus piernas, en una llave de tijera perfecta. 

Quería derribarlo al piso con un solo movimiento, pero el Soldado no permitió que eso sucediera.  

Las manos del hombre se aferraron con fuerza a sus piernas, girando su cuerpo e inclinándose hacia atrás con rapidez, azotándola contra el suelo en un golpe demoledor. La madera crujió y las astillas volaron luego del impacto de su espalda y cabeza, soltó el cuello del hombre en medio de su aturdimiento. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos apenas a tiempo para evitar el brazo de metal, rodando hacia el lado derecho, el puño se estrelló en la desgastada madera, quebrándola y hundiéndose entre los pedazos.  

El Soldado se apresuró a liberarse del obstáculo al mismo tiempo que Ekaterina levantaba sus piernas, poniéndose de pie con un salto. Extendió su brazo, intentando conectar un golpe pero el hombre actuó con precisión levantando el brazo y bloqueando su ataque con facilidad, impactando el puño libre en el centro de su estomago. Él le sacó el aire, aun así no mostró mueca o sonido alguno de dolor. No era parte de su entrenamiento.  

Los dedos de Ekaterina se aferraron a la mano del Soldado que había desviado su golpe. Giró su cuerpo sintiendo su espalda chocar contra el pecho del hombre, Lo sujetó con fuerza de la nuca usando su mano libre. Levantó sus piernas antes de dejarlas caer con fuerza, con sus pies nuevamente en el suelo se impulsó hacia el frente, inclinando su cuerpo, jalando al otro desde la nuca y usando todo ese peso en contra, lo lanzó por encima de su cabeza consiguiendo que golpeara el suelo con la espalda del Soldado. Iba a rematarlo, pensaba aturdirlo con uno de sus aguijones, pero lo había subestimado.  

El Soldado de Invierno seguía recostado en el mugriento piso apuntándole con dos pistolas Makarov. Apretó el gatillo de ambas armas, disparándole a la espía. Maldijo en ruso, arqueando su cuerpo y esquivando por poco las balas, haciendo un mortal hacia atrás, terminando con su espalda apoyada en el muro. El Soldado se puso de pie, Ekaterina se vio obligada a sacar su arma. una tokárev. Estaba a punto de dispararle cuando el hombre corrió hasta la ventana, atravesando el vidrio y saltando fuera del edificio. 

Escuchó los disparos que provenían desde la azotea, ese debía ser Dmitri. Se levantó del suelo, asomando su cabeza a través la ventana. Pudo ver a su Soldado cayendo sobre el techo del edificio de al lado. Sin detenerse ni un solo minuto a retomar el aliento, reanudó la huida. Corriendo y saltando de una azotea a otra. Leo ya estaba detrás de él, siguiendo sus pasos mientras las sirenas de la policía ya se podían oír unas cuantas calles de distancia.  

\- Dmitri. Nos vamos de aquí, no queremos vernos implicados y Leo...sigue detrás de él, si lo atrapas ya sabes a donde debes llevarlo -ordenó la agente soviética usando la comunicación. Saltó al exterior del departamento a través de la ventana rota, cayendo con delicadeza sobre sus pies. Amparada en la oscuridad, abandonó el callejón, yendo directamente hacia la calle donde Dmitri ya la esperaba con el automóvil en marcha. Subió al asiento de copiloto, cerrando la puerta con un golpe mientras el auto arrancaba velozmente.  

**_"Le disparé, pero aun así logró escapar. Lo perdí. Fue un error mío, lo lamento."_ **

Ekaterina escuchó las palabras del durmiente en su comunicador. Sus manos golpearon el tablero del vehículo de forma violenta antes de obligarse a inhalar una profunda bocanada de aire, reteniéndolo por unos segundos antes de soltarlo lentamente. 

\- No importa. Lo encontraremos, no tiene muchos lugares a donde ir. Ve al punto de extracción, pasaremos por ti Leo. -Le ordenó aun con cierta dureza. No les fue difícil encontrar al otro miembro de su equipo, una vez que los tres estuvieron dentro del auto, le pidió a Dmitri que los regresara al refugio y solo en ese instante, la espía se permitió cerrar los ojos, relajando su adolorida y agotada anatomía. Tendrían que dividir el trabajo, delegar, si es que quería cumplir con su misión.

***

Vagó por las calles, ignorando el dolor en su costado derecho. La bala no había dañado ningún órgano vital o alguna arteria, pero si le había hecho cierta cantidad de daño. Fue directo hacia los muelles, siguiendo las familiares señales que encontraba en el camino. Aquellos signos que sólo él podía interpretar. Que le aseguraban que había un escondite cercano, lleno de provisiones, sobre todo lleno de armas y material de primeros auxilios. Se obligó a seguir caminando con la vista al frente hasta que dio con un almacén en específico, una bodega escondida entre el montón de muchas otras bodegas donde se almacenaban los cargamentos de los barcos. 

Entró al lugar por la puerta trasera. Buscó entre las cajas cercanas a la pared hasta que encontró la que necesitaba, la movió y reveló una caja de seguridad, usándola para abrir una puerta oculta. Al entrar se topó con una habitación extra, un espacio grande y solitario. Se encerró en aquel sitio. Era un ambiente seguro que reconocía de misiones anteriores. 

El Soldado de Invierno apoyó su espalda en el muro, cerrando los ojos mientras aferraba su mano derecha a la herida en su costado. Resbaló por el muro, lentamente, quedando sentado en el suelo. Estaba casi inconsciente, la sangre escurría entre sus dedos.  

\- Steve...

 


	5. The beginning of the End.

_**Capítulo 4.** _

 

 

Tenían instrucciones específicas de lo que debían hacer en esa misión. Eliminar cualquier cabo suelto que pudiera crear una conexión entre HYDRA y S.H.I.E.L.D., recuperar al Soldado de Invierno y de presentarse alguna clase de resistencia por parte del soldado. Debían eliminarlo con el fin de proteger el trabajo que por tantos años había sido llevado a cabo cuidadosamente entre las sombras.

Los tres debían ser inteligentes, tenían que repartir las tareas que iban a llevar a cabo. Ekaterina aun estaba molesta consigo misma, había tenido al Soldado entre sus manos y en un solo momento, se le había escapado. No podía permitirse otro error de ese tipo.  

\- ¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora? -preguntó Dmitri quien había entrado al salón junto a su compañero, Leo.  

Ekaterina observaba con atención el mapa extendido sobre la mesa, moviendo ligeramente y de manera incómoda en la silla en la que se encontraba sentada. Tomó una decisión, apartando su espalda del respaldo de su asiento, apoyando sus codos en el borde de la mesa.  

\- El Soldado no conoce a nadie en esta ciudad, no tiene muchos lugares dónde acudir por ayuda -dijo con suavidad, mirando a ambos durmientes-. Debe estar oculto en alguna de las localizaciones secretas que usamos durante las misiones. Tienen que buscar esas ubicaciones, tenemos que vigilarlo de cerca para tenderle una trampa apropiada y atraparlo. -Con un hombre como aquel, no podían enfrentarse solo usando la sorpresa.  

\- ¿Tú que harás en todo este tiempo? -preguntó Leo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, mirándola intensamente.  

\- Tengo mi propia misión además de una cubierta que mantener -respondió fríamente, poniéndose de pie saliendo del salón y dejando a ambos hombres solos.

*******

Peggy Carter tenía la sensación de que estaban perdiéndose de algo que era importante. Un asesinato cuádruple había sucedido pero, no parecía haber nada sospechoso en ello, había sido una simple pelea entre pandillas. ¿O tal vez, no? No estaba segura. Tampoco tenían ni una sola pista del francotirador.

Estaban a la deriva. No podían acusar a nadie sin tener ni una sola prueba.  

La puerta de su oficina se abrió, se puso de pie y observó con una mueca de disgusto a Howard Stark.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? -preguntó con algo de brusquedad. A veces no comprendía la falta de sentido común del genio.

\- También trabajo aquí, Peg. Por si lo habías olvidado.  

\- No lo he olvidado, Stark -la mujer arrugó ligeramente su ceño, cruzándose de brazos, demostrando su obvio disgusto-, pero nunca eres puntual, ni siquiera cuando tenemos relativa normalidad vienes a trabajar todos los días, menos deberías estar aquí ahora que han intentado asesinarte.

\- Hablando de eso, he venido a regresarte a tus gorilas. -Le informó el millonario. Peggy se obligó a hacer uso de toda su paciencia para no romperle el rostro.  

\- Son profesionales bien entrenados y asignados por mí para que te mantengan a salvo -suspiró profundo-. Es una medida provisional, solo para asegurarnos de que nada malo pueda sucederte, en caso de que nuestro francotirador misterioso decida terminar el trabajo.  

El genio forrado en billetes, hizo una mueca. No aprobaba la decisión de su amiga de tantos años.- Peg, cariño, tus agentes provocan miedo y van a arruinar mi imagen pública.

\- Stark -dijo la agente Carter con seriedad-. Tú imagen pública siempre ha estado arruinada.

\- Bueno, ¡ahora lo está mucho más! -Howard se quejó en voz alta. Peggy estaba por responder pero, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la hizo guardar silencio. Después de que diera su permiso, entró a la oficina una mujer alta, esbelta, de ojos verde/grisáceos y cabellera rubia. Uno de los elementos más eficaces de la organización.

Obviamente, llamó la atención de Stark de inmediato.  

\- La quiero a ella, Peg -exclamó el genio y playboy. La agente parpadeó, mirando a Carter y luego a Howard Stark, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo. No tenía intenciones de ponerse a discutir con su amigo de tantos años, lo conocía bien y no había forma de evitar que coqueteara con cada mujer hermosa que se cruzaba en su camino.

\- ¿Disculpe? -preguntó la rubia, aun sin comprender.

\- Howard Stark -señaló a su amigo-. Te presento a la agente Catherina Shaw. El señor Stark no está conforme con los agentes encargados de protegerlo, prefiere a alguien como tú cuidando sus espaldas por más inapropiado que pudiera parecer. -Miró a Howard con desaprobación.- ¿Acepta la misión de mantenerlo con vida, agente Shaw?  

\- Por supuesto que sí, Directora Carter -afirmó la mujer, sonriendo de forma amable.

\- Entonces, no sé diga más. -El playboy se puso de pie. Se acercó a Peggy, besando su mejilla-. Pasaré a revisar algunas cosas antes de irme. El trabajo llama.

\- Ten mucho cuidado, Stark. -Advirtió Peggy con seriedad. Le preocupaba que algo pudiera pasarle a su amigo. El hombre solo sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros antes de acercarse a la agente Shaw.  

\- A partir de ahora, dejo mi vida en sus bellas y delicadas manos, señorita Catherina Shaw.

La agente sonrió algo incómoda, mirando de reojo a la Directora quien solo atinó a rodar los ojos-. Le aseguró que cumpliré a la perfección mi misión, Señor Stark.  

\- Llámame Howard -dijo el genio, millonario y playboy, flirteando con la joven mujer mientras salían de la oficina de Peggy Carter, que intentaba no reírse abiertamente. Conocía lo suficiente al hombre para no tomarse en serio aquellos intentos de coqueto.

*******

_Las personas muy jóvenes son inexpertas, no se dan cuenta de ciertas cosas que suceden a su alrededor y que para los demás pueden ser realmente obvias o comprensibles. Incluso pueden no darse cuenta de lo que sucede en lo más profundo de su propia mente o de su corazón._

_Al ser tan jóvenes, tan inexpertos pueden perderse de momentos especiales, pueden tomar decisiones o hacer cosas de las que luego van a arrepentirse._

_Es un hecho que las personas se vuelven más sabios, pasan de niños a adultos, cada que enfrentan una situación que los saca de su zona de confort. Que los obliga a enfrentarse a si mismos, que los lleva hasta límites extremos. Y solo entonces, viene el arrepentimiento de una vida desperdiciada._

_Él nunca había sentido que su vida se estuviera desperdiciando. Su objetivo era evitar que su mejor amigo, que Steve no se metiera en ningún problema, mantenerlo a salvo de todo. Podría no ser el objetivo más grande, ni el más ambicioso, incluso podría ser un poco extraño, pero lo mantenía enfocado en el buen camino. Estaba bien con su vida, casi siempre._

_\- No puedo creer que te enlistaras sin siquiera avisarme que lo harías -reclamaba Steve-. Tú, pedazo de idiota._

_Sabía que la frustración y el enojo de su amigo, en parte podría ser por lo impulsivo de su acción, otro poco podría ser por lo peligroso que sería ir a un campo de batalla real pero, lo que en verdad lo enfadaba es que se hubiera enlistara y pasará las pruebas. Steve había aplicado más de una vez para unirse al ejército siendo ferozmente rechazado por su frágil estado de salud._

_\- Steve, yo no tengo la culpa de que no hayas pasado los exámenes. Sé cuán importante para ti es servir pero yo también quiero proteger al país...vivimos aquí, es nuestro hogar y más importante. Quiero asegurarme de que mi mejor amigo estará a salvo._

_\- Yo...yo...-El rubio más bajito termino suspirando-. Lo lamento. Entiendo lo que dices, mejor que nadie. Solo estoy tan molesto, es tan injusto._

_\- Puedes ayudar desde aquí, desde casa, donde estás a salvo. -Intentó razonar con él, usando el argumento más lógico que pudo encontrar en ese momento. Era un muy buen punto, Steve tenía que darle crédito por eso._

_\- Por primera vez, irás a un lugar donde no puedo seguirte -dijo su amigo, fijando sus ojos azules en su rostro. Su argumento quedó hecho pedazos. La realidad lo golpeó tan fuerte como un tren. Nunca antes, desde que había conocido a Steve, había estado lejos de él durante tanto tiempo._

_¿Y si no volvía? La posibilidad de morir en batalla era algo real. Tal vez tendría solo un par de semanas con su mejor amigo, en su ciudad antes de ir directamente hacia la guarida del lobo. No dijo nada de la preocupación que comenzaba a desbordar sus pensamientos. No quería darle más motivos a Steve para seguir molesto. Sonrió ampliamente._

_\- Stevie, estaré bien. Voy a regresar. Iré allí, patearé algunos traseros nazis y cuando menos lo pienses estaré de vuelta, mi amigo -dijo con seguridad, acercándose al chico rubio, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Palmeando su espalda-. Sabes que será así -murmuró._

_\- Estaré contigo hasta el final de la línea -respondió su mejor en voz baja. Quien ya había terminado por ceder, regresándole el abrazo. Era una sensación familiar y cálida que llenaba su pecho; la de saber que tenía un lugar a donde regresar. Alguien que lo esperaba. Porque aun cuando ellos no tenían nada siendo simples huérfanos, se tenían el uno al otro._

 

Los ojos del Soldado de Invierno se abrieron de golpe, su respiración estaba agitada y el sudor escurría por su piel pálida. No sabía por cuánto tiempo había quedado inconsciente pero no podía permitir que eso le sucediera de nuevo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, apoyando su brazo biónico en el muro, poniéndose de pie de una sola vez, su mano libre presionaba la herida. Se acercó a una mesa de metal con cajones llenos de suministros, abrió uno de ellos y sacó el material de curación.  

Quitó la tapa a una jeringa con una mezcla de antibióticos y analgésicos. De inmediato hundió la aguja en su brazo, inyectando la medicina. Terminó por sentarse en el borde de la mesa, dejando caer la jeringa vacía al suelo algunas gotas de sudor también cayeron. Ayudándose con unas pinzas sacó la bala de su costado, sin emitir ni un sonido de dolor, solo arrugando un poco su ceño. Sus manos temblorosas limpiaron la herida con dificultad, aplicando el desinfectante. Cubrió la herida con una gasa limpia, vendando su torso.  

El Soldado estaba agotado y estaba demasiado perturbado. Cada que cerraba los ojos, una nueva imagen, un nuevo recuerdo salía a flote en su mente. Los primeros se habían sentido lejanos como si estuviera viendo la vida de alguien más sin embargo, en esos instantes se sentían reales. Era él. Eran sus recuerdos, todos estaban relacionados con ese chico llamado Steve. Terminó por bajar de la mesa, sentándose en el suelo, estaba lleno de sangre y suciedad.  

\- Pero, ¿quién soy? ¿qué soy? -murmuró, cerrando los ojos. La medicina estaba haciendo efecto, adormeciendo sus sentidos. Sumergiéndolo de nuevo en el mundo oscuro de los sueños.

*******

\- Agente Shaw, puedo asegurarle que no me pasara nada mientras esté en las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. -aseguró el millonario, Howard Stark, sonriendo de manera divertida. Mirando de reojo a la agente que se mantenía de pie, apoyada en el muro junto a la puerta.  

\- Ha sido una misión encomendada por la Directora Carter, no pienso fallarle -respondió la mujer, apenas mirándolo.

\- Nunca había visto a una agente que fuera tan dedicada -murmuró Stark con una sonrisa en los labios. Coqueteando, a pesar de que estaba ocupado en su propio trabajo. La mujer admiraba los aparatos que ocupaban toda la habitación. El enorme complejo de la organización albergaba tecnología de punta, toda ella o al menos la mayoría había sido proporcionada por Stark Industries.- ¿Impresionada?

Catherina se acercó hasta la mesa de control del cerebro del complejo, terminó por sentarse en el borde y aferró sus manos al material, mirando directamente al rostro de Howard, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, sonriendo con suavidad.

\- Un poco impresionada, nunca antes había estado trabajando con un genio que fuera tan famoso como usted -dijo en voz baja y con genuina admiración. Deslizando sus manos debajo de la mesa de control, parecía nerviosa.  

Stark ya había abierto la boca para responder de alguna forma pero sin previo aviso la puerta de la sala fue abierta. El agente Fury los observó por un segundo antes de preocuparse realmente por cumplir las órdenes que le habían encomendado-. ¿Está lista toda la información? -preguntó el joven hombre. Catherina se separó, poniéndose de pie volviendo a adoptar una expresión seria.  

\- Sí...sí, agente -respondió el millonario con tranquilidad. El hombre estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de las mujeres-. Los mensajes encriptados y las líneas de comunicación están liberadas solo para usted. No tendrá ningún problema con la seguridad.

El hombre de piel oscura asintió-. Gracias, señor Stark -respondió de forma seria. Pasando al lado de los otros dos. Sin prestarles mayor atención, se sentó frente a la maquina que ocupaba toda la habitación.  

\- Bien, entonces te dejamos trabajar. -Avisó Howard en voz alta, colocando suavemente su mano en la espalda baja de Catherina, guiándola fuera de la sala de controles-. Tengo que ir a mi oficina, si no le molesta acompañarme, Shaw.  

La joven agente asintió, sonriendo amablemente-. Será un placer acompañarlo. -Siguió a Stark, caminando junto a él por los pasillos del complejo Triskelion, el cual abandonaron. En el exterior ya los esperaba el automóvil del genio. La mujer rubia giró la cabeza, echando una última mirada hacia atrás. Llevándose un último vistazo al edificio.  

El chofer les abrió una de las puertas, la agente abordó primero y luego la siguió Howard, la puerta volvió a cerrarse con fuerza apenas el millonario estuvo sentado. El vehículo se encendió con un suave sonido, arrancando y emprendiendo la marcha sobre las calles de la ciudad.

**_Varias horas antes._ **

_Shaw caminaba por los pasillos de S.H.I.E.L.D., saludando agentes e incluso deteniéndose para conservar con algunos de ellos. Había entregado el reporte de su última misión, tenía tiempo libre hasta que le asignaran nuevas órdenes. Recorría un largo pasillo, mantenía la cabeza baja, ajustando el traje que estaba usando._

_Ese corredor estaba vacío, su mano se aferró a la perilla de una de las puertas que iban directamente a la planta que alimentaba la energía del complejo, la cual se mantenía bajo tierra. Abrió la puerta, entrando a un nuevo corredor donde los cables de la electricidad estaban expuestos. Discretamente sacó del interior de su bolsillo un aparato que apenas cabía en su mano. Deslizó el objeto sobre uno de los cables, presionándolo con sus dedos para asegurarse de que quedaba adherido._

_Siguió su camino, sonriendo ligeramente mientras avanzaba para dirigirse hasta uno de los salones de entrenamiento._

Durante todo el trayecto hubo una conversación corta, simple pero amena. La agente Shaw se mantenía atenta a cualquier señal de peligro, tenía que mantener al hombre a salvo. La visita a la oficina del genio millonario había sido más corta de lo que había imaginado, al parecer solo tenía que ponerse al día con su agenda, después de eso el automóvil los esperó para llevarlos hasta la mansión.  

Howard le hablaba de sus más recientes trabajos para la milicia de Estados Unidos. Shaw lo escuchaba con mucha atención, su rostro era una mezcla de admiración y curiosidad.  

\- Exactamente, ¿como funciona esta tecnología? -preguntó la mujer.  

\- El reactor Arc es apenas una idea inicial, un proyecto muy a futuro -respondió.- Pero básicamente está diseñado como una fuente de energía limpia e inagotable.

\- Suena a que es algo valioso y las cosas valiosas pueden ser peligrosas en las manos equivocadas, Howard -dijo severamente.

\- Desafortunadamente también puede ser usado como un arma, eso sería peligrosa. Son los riesgos con la tecnología. -El lujoso auto se detuvo-. No planeo usarlo de esa manera, señorita por lo que puede estar tranquila.

Bajaron del automóvil, luego de que se detuviera y alguien de servicio les abriera la puerta. Shaw inspeccionó detenidamente los alrededores, admirando la enorme extensión de terreno que ocupaba la mansión que tenía una hermosa fachada. Stark la llevó al interior de su hogar, dándole un recorrido por las habitaciones principales. Cumpliendo con el protocolo de su entrenamiento, la agente memorizo cada ventana, salida, entrada y habitación. De esa forma construyó un mapa mental en su cabeza.  

\- Este lugar es muy hermoso -murmuró. Stark abrió una de las puerta del pasillo y la invitó a pasar. Era un dormitorio muy espacioso con una decoración exquisita. Se acercó a la cama, dejando que la yema de sus dedos acariciara la fina tela que la cubría.

\- Espero que le guste su dormitorio.

\- Me encanta -respondió la mujer con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.- ¿Cuando llegaran su esposa e hijo? Tengo que mantener controlado el perímetro, las salidas y entradas, para asegurarme de que la familia este a salvo.

\- Maria se encuentra de viaje, en un evento de caridad y Anthony se encuentra acompañándola -dijo tranquilamente. Se notaba que el hombre se preocupaba por la seguridad de su familia, ser parte de S.H.I.E.L.D. era un trabajo de riesgo. Una de las sirvientas llamó al señor Stark desde la puerta entreabierta, se acercó a la mucama e intercambio un par de palabras con ella-. Tengo que dejarla, me esperan algunas llamadas. Cosas aburridas de los negocios. Y usted señorita, imagino que tiene que hacer...-sonrió ligeramente- cosas de agente. Con permiso.

Catherina alcanzó a murmurar un sencillo agradecimiento antes de quedar sola en la habitación. Sonrió de lado. Entrar había sido tan sencillo. Llevaba años trabajando como agente doble, ganándose la confianza de todos pero, ahora era el momento de terminar la misión. Ekaterina Ivanov ya había terminado con la aburrida Catherina Shaw y con su vida como agente.  

Su misión era mantener a HYDRA en las sombras. Eliminar cualquier rastro de su infiltración.  

Sacó un lápiz labial del bolsillo de su pantalón, aplicando el color de forma cuidadosa en sus carnosos labios. Salió del dormitorio buscando al millonario, levantando la tapa transparente del reloj de pulsera que adornaba su muñeca derecha.  

\- Cinco, cuatro...-murmuró, caminando por el pasillo.- Tres, dos...-dijo con apenas un susurró.- Uno -dijo solo para ella. Quedó frente a la puerta de madera del estudio desde su posición podía escuchar la voz de Howard Stark. Tocó la puerta un par de veces con los nudillos, escuchando que le daban permiso de entrar. Presionó el botón rojo mientras entraba a la habitación, acomodando su reloj. Sonrió ampliamente mirando al hombre.

\- Agente -murmuró confundido, mirándola. La mujer rubia atravesó la habitación con rapidez, asaltando los labios del millonario con un beso apasionado. Mantenía los ojos abiertos, observando el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de Stark hasta el momento que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y quedó inconsciente.

\- En verdad, eres tan encantador -dijo con voz baja y sensual, cargada de desprecio. Se irguió al escuchar el sonido del teléfono privado de Stark. Levantó la bocina y la llevó hasta su oído.

\- Agente Shaw -respondió Ekaterina con voz formal, afable.  

\- ¿Agente? ¿Donde esta Stark? -preguntó Carter, desconcertada, desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Estaba teniendo problemas para dormir en estos días, después de una llamada telefónica con su esposa se sirvió unos tragos y ahora está durmiendo como bebé -explicó con tranquilidad.

\- Oh, que inconveniente. -Sonaba algo apurada-. Tenemos una emergencia aquí.

\- Puedo darle el mensaje al señor Stark. Ponerlo al corriente de la situación, directora. -La espía uso su tono más amable.  

\- Dile que venga lo más pronto posible al Triskelion y que traiga los archivos de respaldo S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Los que están en la computadora central de la mansión, ¿verdad? Yo me encargo de ellos -respondió con suavidad.

\- Espera, Shaw ¿como sabes eso? Tú...

\- Nos veremos luego, agente Carter -respondió con diversión antes de colgar el teléfono sin escuchar las demás palabras que la mujer estaba diciendo.

Salió del estudio, cerrando la puerta con cuidado y se movió por los pasillos de la mansión como si los conociera de toda la vida. Era parte del trabajo previo de investigación. Conocer a su objetivo, mantenerse oculto el tiempo suficiente para que no vinieran venir el ataque. Así había sido entrenada en el estricto régimen del proyecto Black Widow.  

Entró al dormitorio que pertenecía a Howard Stark, se acercó a una de las paredes y movió un librero, revelando unas puertas de metal. Un panel de seguridad se encontraba instalado en el lado izquierdo. Sacó un de debajo de su manga derecha un pequeño objeto con forma circular, mirándolo atentamente.

**_Varios días atrás. En la base oculta de HYDRA._ **

_\- ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Ekaterina, mirando con curiosidad el diminuto objeto entre sus dedos. A pesar de su tamaño, tenía un peso considerable. Era un artefacto de tecnología que nunca antes había visto. El científico que estaba de pie frente a ella, sonrió al ver su desconcierto._

_\- Un objeto muy útil si piensas meterte con la tecnología de un hombre con tantos recursos como Stark -dijo de buena gana-. Este aparato produce un pulso electromagnético que dañará permanentemente todos los sistemas eléctricos de la mansión, desactiva la seguridad._

_\- Un arma bastante útil, entonces -examinó más de cerca el objeto._

_\- Apenas es un prototipo que ha demostrado que funciona de forma adecuada -afirmó el hombre de ciencia-. Te servirá mucho en tu misión junto a las armas habituales. Un regalo del doctor Zola._

_\- Entonces, dale las gracias por mi._

 

Giró la parte de arriba de la bomba dejándola sobre el panel de seguridad. Hubo un estallido casi silencioso y las luces se apagaron de golpe. Usando sus manos, aplicando algo de fuerza, abrió las puertas de metal. Entró a la enorme cámara, asegurándose de que la computadora estaba arruinada. Lo estaba. Eran tan frágiles, los accidentes eran bastante comunes. Comenzó a buscar entre las cosas, los planos del reactor arc pero no estaban en ningún lado.  

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar los sonidos de las puertas abriéndose, de los pasos de varias personas. Cada vez estaban más cercas. Los pocos archivos en papel que logró encontrar terminaron en la parte de atrás del cinturón de su pantalón. Tomó una de las granadas que había en el lugar, cientos de armas y prototipos estaban almacenadas, la dejó sobre la computadora como una pequeña sorpresa. Salió, dejando que las puertas de metal se cerraran de golpe detrás de ella, corriendo hasta el pasillo.  

En el momento que abandonó la habitación de Stark escuchó el sonido de las armas que eran cargadas con municiones. Se quedó de pie en medio del corredor, mirando a los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. que le apuntaban directamente.

\- Quédate quieta si no quieres terminar muerta, Shaw -habló la voz de Fury. Ni siquiera en grupo tenían oportunidad de atraparla. Dio un paso hacía atrás con lentitud, sonriendo.  

\- Su ingenua manera de confiar en todos va a ser su propia destrucción -murmuró la espía.

Escuchó un ligero sonido antes de que la granada detonara, estallando con una estruendosa explosión. La fuerza de la explosión lanzó a los agentes contra el muro haciendo que se golpearan contra el duro material como si fueran muñecos de trapo. Los cimientos del edificio vibraron al igual que las ventanas, en las que los cristales se hicieron pedazos.  

La espía aprovechó ese momento para darles la espalda a los hombres. Corrió hasta la ventana al final del pasillo, saltó a través de ella, cubriendo su rostro y cabeza con sus brazos para evitar los afilados pedazos de cristal. Cayó sobre sus pies de forma delicada, doblando ligeramente las rodillas apenas apoyando los dedos en el suelo, sin detener su huida.  

Un dolor punzante en uno de sus ojos impedía que el agente Fury lo abriera. La sangre escurría por su rostro, la cabeza le daba vueltas después del fuerte impacto. Dejó salir un quejido, recargó su cuerpo en el muro y se puso de pie con mucha dificultad, aun sosteniendo su arma de fuego en una mano, caminando lentamente hasta la ventana, arrastrando sus pies. Asomó la cabeza al exterior, no había ni un rastro de la mujer que se había hecho llamar Catherina Shaw. Maldijo en voz baja, sosteniendo la mano sobre su ojo herido.  

\- La perdimos, directora. Lo lamento -informó con dificultad a través del comunicador.

"No te preocupes, agente Fury. La atención médica ya está en camino, por ahora solo importa que Stark está a salvo. Atraparemos a la espía." Fue la respuesta de la agente Carter que miraba desde la ventanilla del auto en movimiento, la columna de humo que se elevaba desde la mansión.

*******

Perdió la noción del tiempo. Le costó un poco ubicarse y darse cuenta que ya habían pasado poco más o menos de dos días. Su mente estaba nublada por las drogas, por los recuerdos. Todo ese tiempo lo pasó durmiendo, recuperándose de sus heridas, perdiéndose en las memorias que iban emergiendo conforme pasaba el tiempo.  

Sentía los ojos pesados pero ya no le dolía ni la herida y tampoco sentía el cuerpo entumido. Estaba empapado en sudor, por suerte la fiebre había remitido. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, sentándose en el catre. Se quitó las vendas, la gasa empapada de sangre. El sangrado se había detenido por completo. Uso lo que quedaba del material médico, comenzó a limpiar la herida con una generosa cantidad de desinfectante. Volvió a cubrir el agujero en su torso con una gasa, vendándolo.  

Cerró los ojos, aferrando su mano a la herida ya cubierta. Dejó salir un suspiro mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared. Se concentraba en el dolor, porque era lo único que se sentía real en esos momentos.

Recordaba que su nombre era James Barnes. Su mejor amigo era Steve Rogers y ambos habían servido durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial pero, también era el Soldado de Invierno...no tenía sentido, él seguía viéndose igual a pesar de que estaban en la década de los 70's. Le habían hecho algo para mantenerlo con vida y conservar su edad. Tenía que ver con el proceso de congelación. Recordaba el frío, la quemadura, el dolor de la sensación antes de quedarse inconsciente por quien sabe cuantos años.  

No podía volver. Tenía que salir de esa base, si volvía a perderse a sí mismo tenía el presentimiento de que no podría recordar de nuevo, ni recuperar su lucidez con tanta facilidad.  

\- Punk...¿Dónde estarás ahora? -dijo en voz alta, solo para él.

Tenía que buscar a su mejor amigo. Él lo ayudaría. Necesitaba volver a verlo, habían hecho una promesa. Iban a estar juntos hasta el final. Estaba seguro de que Steve no había dejado de buscarlo. Su corazón latía acompasadamente, su respiración era lenta y no tardó en volver a quedarse dormido. Esa vez tuvo un sueño aterrador, estaba cayendo y Steve no podía salvarlo, solo podía escucharlo gritar su nombre. La expresión de dolor de su amigo se quedó grabada en su mente.

*******

Dmitri y Leo se habían encargado de investigar casi todos los puntos seguros ubicados por toda la ciudad. Habían pasado horas completas buscando hasta la pista más pequeña que los llevará a encontrar a su objetivo. Su maestro. El Soldado de Invierno a quien habían admirado y del que aprendieron todo lo que sabían.  

Al final del día, la persistente búsqueda había dado sus frutos. Encontraron al Soldado escondido en un pequeño y abandonado sótano que era usado como un punto de encuentro.  

\- Lo encontramos. ¿Procedemos a atraparlo? -preguntó la voz de Dmitri mientras Leo mantenía sus manos aferradas al volante del automóvil.  

"No. Dmitri quédate a vigilarlo para que no escape. Leo regresa aquí, tenemos que planear bien lo que haremos para acorralarlo. Cambio y fuera." Ordenó la voz fría de Ekaterina. El durmiente cortó la comunicación, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad, tomando la manija de la puerta para abrirla.  

\- ¿Crees que tengamos que eliminarlo? -preguntó Dmitri mirando a su compañero de misión.

\- Si lo ordenan, tendremos que hacerlo -explicó Leo sin apartar los ojos del edificio al final de la calle-. Esperemos que no sea necesario llegar a usar medidas extremas.  

\- Lo sé. Mantén el comunicador encendido. -Se bajó del automóvil-. Nos vemos -cerró la puerta con un suave golpe, alejándose.

 


	6. No Salvation.

**_Capítulo 5._ **

 

**_Un par de horas atrás._ ** **_  
_ **   
_ Tres días habían transcurrido desde la desaparición de su soldado. Esa reunión con Alexander Pierce le recordaba a la espía rusa que no estaba llevando a cabo un trabajo eficaz. Se mantuvo firme, mirando al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.   _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- ¿No han podido localizar a nuestra arma, señorita Ivanov? -preguntó la voz profunda de Pierce quien le daba la espalda a la mujer.- Estoy decepcionado.   _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Señor, el Soldado de Invierno es muy hábil, astuto y rápido. -Se excusó, respondiendo con tranquilidad-. No es nada sencillo atraparlo, pero tengo un plan que no va a fallar, señor. Ya lo hemos ubicado. Lo tendrá de vuelta en la base.   _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Eso espero, Ivanov. No me gustaría pensar que me he equivocado al creer que usted es un elemento capaz en nuestra lucha. -Los hombros de Ekaterina se tensaron con las palabras.- No podemos permitir que pase más tiempo sin nuestra supervisión. Lo comprende, ¿no?   _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Sí -respondió.- Su programación comenzaría a debilitarse, podría ponerse en nuestra contra o revelar nuestros secretos.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Perderíamos una de nuestras armas más valiosa -Alexander Pierce se giró, quedando cara a cara con la espía.- Mañana debe estar de vuelta, Ekaterina Ivanov.   _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Pasó justo al lado de la rubia. Abandonó la oficina, seguido por sus elementos de seguridad. Solo cuando estuvo por completo sola, Ivanov dejó salir la bocanada de aire que había estado conteniendo, relajando su cuerpo. Era su última oportunidad para recuperar al soldado o podía irse despidiendo de la vida que tanto le gustaba.   
  


  
  


La espía observaba el interior de la bodega, ubicada cerca de los muelles junto a algunos otros almacenes, a través de los binoculares. La estructura contaba con un enorme domo y desde afuera parecía tratarse de un solo un piso, la fachada se veía algo descuidada e incluso abandonada, pero los pesados candados complicaría la entrada ilícita de la mayoría de las personas. Las señales de HYDRA para sus subordinados, se encontraban por todas partes. La zona era poco transitada por civiles. El lugar perfecto para pasar desapercibido o esconderse.     
  
\- Con qué aquí es donde se oculta nuestro soldado -murmuró Ekaterina, apartando el objeto de sus ojos.- Es la hora de atraparlo de una vez por todas. -Dejó los binoculares en el asiento trasero, quitándose el abrigo. Asegurando las armas que pudieran ser necesarias.   
  
\- ¿Crees que este plan funcionara? -preguntó Leo mientras cargaba el rifle con las municiones que había sacado de una caja.     
  
\- Está herido, confundido y atrapado -contestó la rubia, cerrando la puerta del vehículo con fuerza-. Lo atraparemos, si los tres cumplimos con nuestra parte del plan. ¿Lo recuerdan, no? -Ambos hombres asintieron en silencio.- Excelente, vayamos por nuestro camarada.

  
**  
** ******* **  
  
**

  
El traidor había estado frente a su nariz durante todo ese tiempo. Había hablado con ella, le había entregado su confianza solo para darse cuenta cuan equivocada estaba y que tan ingenua había sido. Catherina Shaw nunca existió. Había sido una doble agente que estaba metida hasta el corazón de la organización de seguridad. Se pasó las manos por el rostroen un gesto de pura exasperación. Su forma de actuar había sido tan estúpida. No dejaba de recordar la conversación que había tenido horas antes con Pierce.   
  
**_Dos horas antes._ ** **_  
_ **   
_ \- Señora Carter. -Saludó la voz baja y áspera de Alexander Pierce quien se acercaba por el pasillo del área médica del Triskelion. Extendió su mano la cual Peggy no tardó en estrechar con firmeza.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Agente Carter, por favor. -Le corrigió de una manera cortés, no le gustaba el tono condescendiente de las personas. Ni siquiera lo iba a tolerar en alguien tan importante como aquel hombre. Miembro del consejo de seguridad internacional.- ¿A qué se debe esta visita tan inesperada, señor Pierce?   _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Escuché del incidente durante la última operación que S.H.I.E.L.D. llevó a cabo. -El hombre se quedó de pie junto a ella, dejando sus manos detrás de su espalda. Los dos miraban el interior de la sala de cirugías donde atendían las heridas del agente Fury. No era probable que salvaran su ojo.   _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Es muy amable de su parte el preocuparse por el estado de salud de un agente, señor Pierce -respondió Peggy sin apartar sus ojos del vidrio que le separaba del quirófano. Estaba tensa, la presencia de aquel hombre no parecía significar nada bueno. Lo presentía.   _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- No solo me preocupo por el estado de salud de los agentes -dijo el hombre con absoluta tranquilidad, girando el rostro para mirarla.- Me preocupa como es que esta organización está siendo manejada, agente Carter.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Habla claro, Alexander -dijo Peggy antes de enfrentarlo. Mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Piensas quitarme mi cargo?  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ \- No, por favor. Nunca le pediría algo como eso. -Se apresuró a responder el otro.- Sin embargo, creo que todos podemos darnos cuenta cuando ya hemos dado todo lo que tenemos por dar. Cuando es necesaria sangre fresca. 

 

_ Las palabras de Pierce hicieron eco en la mente de Peggy. Las enfermeras comenzaron a guardar los instrumentos quirúrgicos. El jefe de los médicos la miró a través del cristal, negando con un movimiento sútil de la cabeza. Le habían prevenido que esa complicación podía suceder; el ojo de Fury no podía ser salvado. Tal vez Alexander tenía razón y ya no estaba capacitada para dirigir S.H.I.E.L.D.   _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- ¿Necesita algo más, señor Pierce? Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. -Su cuerpo estaba tenso mientras se apartaba de aquel hombre. Fury fue sacado de la sala de operaciones en camilla, aun inconsciente.   _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Ella se sentía muy culpable y responsable por la forma en que la situación se había salido de sus manos.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ \- Solo una visita de rigor. Por favor, dele al agente mi agradecimiento por sus servicios y mis mejores deseos. Con permiso, agente Carter. -Sonrió con amabilidad antes de darle la espalda, marchándose por el pasillo en la dirección opuesta.   
  
\- ¿Podrás arreglarlo, Howard? -preguntó con impaciencia. Se mantenía cruzada de brazos, observando el trabajo que su amigo estaba realizando en la computadora central. Tenían la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera servirles, cualquier cosa que fuera útil.     
  
\- No lo creo, Peg -dijo el millonario con frustración. Estaba poco acostumbrado a perder en el campo del intelecto.- Los circuitos, los cables quedaron fritos. Los sistemas de seguridad también quedaron arruinados y el daño de las máquinas es permanente. -Explicó Stark mientras soltaba los cables que había estado revisando en la parte trasera de la computadora.    
  
\- Entiendo...¿qué sabes de las bombas que la espía utilizó? -Se acercó al tablero de control. No entendía como toda una organización estaba en peligro por una sola persona.     
  
\- Eso es diferente -dijo con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie.- Son dispositivos altamente sofisticados. Tecnología muy reciente, en el momento que se detonaron, liberaron un intenso pulso electromagnético que dañó todos los aparatos electrónicos, los sistemas de seguridad y afectó el cableado de la electricidad. Fue un ataque veloz e inteligente para pasar desapercibido,extremadamente efectivo como puedes ver.    
  
\- Entonces podemos asumir que esta tecnología proviene de alguien con numerosos recuersos. Probablemente, sea el último intento de los rusos por darle la vuelta a la Guerra Fría -murmuró Peggy mientras observaba lo que quedaba de las bombas. Estaba pensando en voz alta.    
  
\- Quizás, en ese caso deberíamos encontrar a Shaw o como sea que se llame -concluyó Stark, pasando la mano sobre su nuca, acariciando.- Tenemos que atraparla.     
  
\- Lo sé...ya tengo a todas las unidades disponibles trabajando en ubicar su localización. No va a escapar, Howard.

  
  
******* **  
  
**

  
Los medicamentos habían hecho efecto con rapidez. El dolor y la fiebre ya habían desaparecido casi por completo. De entre las provisiones tomó las municiones que pudiera llevar con él, solo en caso de necesitarlas. Tenía que huir muy lejos, tan lejos como le fuera posible. Salió de la habitación oculta, permitiendo que la pesada puerta se cerrara detrás de él con un golpe. Deslizó la caja hasta su posición inicial, acomodando el objeto, volviendo a dejar oculta la entrada. Enmascaró su sorpresa en el instante en que se giró y quedó frente a frente con una de las graduadas del proyecto Black Widow quien iba acompañada por Dmitri. Los reconocía porque había entrenado a su lado, incluso les había enseñado una o dos cosas.   
  
\- Soldado de Invierno, voy a darle una única opción pacífica. -La espía habló en voz alta, mirándolo mientras apuntaba a su cabeza con un arma corta, al igual que Dmitri.- Venga con nosotros, ahora. Es la única forma en la que no arriesgará su vida, ni saldrá herido. -Las palabras abandonaron los labios de Ekaterina llenas de convicción, de sinceridad, pero él conocía bien sus tácticas. Eran falsas. Nunca iba a estar a salvo.     
  
Eliminó la distancia que los separaba en un rápido y fluido movimiento, tomando con fuerza la muñeca de la espía haciendo que el cañón apuntará al suelo mientras usaba su pierna derecha, pateando violentamente la mano de Dmitri, desarmandolo. El arma hizo un sonido metálico al chocar contra el suelo. Flexionó su brazo de metal, usando el codo para de forma violenta golpear uno de los lados del rostro de Ekaterina, moviéndose con rapidez para golpear el otro lado del rostro. Le arrebató el arma que se deslizaba de la mano de la mujer quien se tambaleaba hacia atrás.     
  
Por el rabillo del ojo se percató del durmiente moviéndose detrás de él, se estaba preparando para contraatacar. Giró su cuerpo velozmente, bloqueando en lo alto el brazo de Dmitri. De esa forma evito que el cuchillo que empuñaba le hiciera algún daño. Los dientes de Dmitri se apretaron con firmeza, su mandíbula estaba tensa y le rodeó el cuello con sus dedos metal, cerrándolos bruscamente alrededor de la garganta, aplicando más y más presión. De esa forma evitaba que el aire le llegará a los pulmones.     
  
\- No pueden sorprenderme -dijo con voz ronca. Dio media vuelta sin soltar al otro hombre, usando la fuerza de su brazo biónico para lanzar el cuerpo semi-consciente de Dmitri hacia Ekaterina, haciéndolos caer al suelo sucio. Sacó su pistola corta, apretando el gatillo, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, disparando sin titubear. Escuchó como la rubia maldecía en ruso antes de rodar en el duro y frío piso acompañada del hombre que seguía encima de ella, apenas logrando esquivar las balas. Un sonido de dolor escapó de los labios de Ekaterina cuando uno de las balas le rozó el hombro.    
  
Dobló ligeramente las rodillas, tomó impulso y dio un gran salto, aterrizando encima de una pila de cajas solo para volver a impulsarse en otro salto, levantando los brazos, sus manos se aferraron al acero de la baranda que rodeaba el estrecho pasillo que podía funcionar como un segundo piso. Levantó todo su peso con sus brazos, balanceándose un poco antes de subir al borde de la baranda. Quedó perfectamente equilibrado sobre sus pies. Cerró uno de sus ojos cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en su herida sin cicatrizar. Una bala pasó justo al lado de su rostro, sin alcanzar a herirlo, lastimando su oído con el fuerte sonido del proyectil que atravesó la ventana y rompió el cristal en pedazos.    
  
\- ¡Vuelve a disparar! -Gritó la espía rusa, de reojo la pudo ver. Estaba de pie junto a Dmitri quien le apuntaba con el arma. No iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad para huir. Saltó a través de la ventana ya sin vidrio, pudo escuchar el sonido de la detonación detrás de él. Logró esquivar los disparos mientras caía de pie con violencia sobre el techo más bajo del almacén de al lado.   
  
En esa ocasión no iba a ser tan sencillo escapar. Un par de balas golpearon el concreto a su alrededor, se encogió un poco antes de volver a correr, esquivando los disparos. Si tenía suerte, quizás podría perderlos.   
  


  
*******   
  


  
\- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo, agente? -Peggy Carter demandó saber mientras uno de sus subordinados entraba en la sala de control donde Stark y los trabajadores del área de Ciencias de S.H.I.E.L.D., intentaban reparar la computadora central.    
  
\- Encontramos a la agente Sha...a la espía. -Se corrigió el hombre.- Está persiguiendo a un sujeto desconocido en los muelles. Tenemos la ubicación exacta.     
  
Howard miró con atención la expresión de Peggy, limpiando sus manos con un pañuelo de tela. Sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta de su amiga, tantos años conociéndose no habían sido en balde, pero estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Peg y también por la propia. Ya que a donde ella iba, él iría. Su trabajo era cuidarla, mantenerla a salvo por Steve. Era su forma de disculparse por no haberlo encontrado aunque la realidad es que la mayoría de las veces, ella era quien terminaba salvándolo.     
  
\- Prepara una unidad, la vamos a atrapar. No habrá una segunda oportunidad -dijo Carter con completa seguridad.     
  
\- Será divertido...Volver a estar en una misión de campo -respondió Howard solo para ganarse una mala mirada de parte de su amiga-. No me veas así. Me conoces y sabes que iría contigo, nada ha cambiado en todos estos años. -Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su elegante pantalón. Sus palabras eran un hecho, que se había repetido a lo largo de sus años de amistad.    
  
\- Entonces, vamos de una vez -murmuró Peggy para después salir de la sala de controles siendo seguida por un par de agentes y Stark.

  
  
******* **  
  
**

  
El viento helado golpeaba su rostro mientras corría a través de los techos de las bodegas. La luna llena iluminaba el cielo nocturno. Respiraba con lentitud manteniendo el ritmo de su carrera. Arrugó el ceño, encogiéndose un poco e inclinándose hacia adelante, esquivando un par de balas. Se detuvo abruptamente, girándose y apuntando con sus dos armas hacia el durmiente que seguía de cerca sus pasos. Apretó la mandíbula presionando los gatillos con firmeza, disparando y acertando con los proyectiles en el metal de las pistolas de Dmitri, logrando que las armas volaran fuera de sus manos.     
  
Un cuchillo cortó el aire, cruzando la distancia hacia su dirección. El filo del arma blanca rasgó la carne de su brazo humano, un poco más arriba del codo. La sangre brotó del corte, escurriendo por su antebrazo. Dejó caer ambas armas, ya sin municiones, provocando un sonido metálico en el momento que golpearon la superficie del techo. Miró fijamente al otro durmiente. Su resistencia empezaba a menguar, hasta unas horas atrás había estado delirando con una fiebre alta. No estaba en condiciones para combatir.   
  
Dmitri retomó la carrera, acortando la distancia que los separaba. Era tan rápido y tan fuerte, se encontraba en una situación complicada, era casi como si un tren estuviera a punto de golpearlo. En el momento que lo tuvo más cerca, giró el cuerpo dándole la espalda, encorvándose un poco antes de levantar su pierna izquierda y desde esa posición, pateó la parte baja del estómago del durmiente. El ruso se quedó sin aire por un segundo a punto de perder el equilibrio.    
  
Regresó a su posición de combate, empuñando su mano de metal y lanzando un gancho hacia el rostro de Dmitri quien logró bloquearlo con el brazo. El durmiente intentó golpear su rodilla con una patada, pero detuvo a tiempo el impacto usando su pie izquierdo. El Soldado de Invierno impactó su cabeza en la frente del otro con suficiente fuerza para aturdirlo durante unos segundos, aprovechando ese momento lo golpeó en el centro del pecho con la palma extendida, observando cómo perdía el equilibrio y caía.     
  
\- No pienso volver. Ni ahora, ni nunca -habló con claridad, debido al esfuerzo respiraba algo agitado. Se inclinó sobre el hombre caído, haciendo girar su rostro hacía un lado con un fuerte puñetazo.- Tal vez quieras decírselo cuando despiertes -murmuró entre dientes volviendo a golpearlo en el centro del rostro. Se puso de pie, dándole la espalda y alejándose apenas un par de pasos.    
  
Una granada rodó lentamente entre sus pies, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Una maldición escapó de entre sus labios. Se impulsó con toda su fuerza, saltando lo más alto que podía, dejando salir un grito de frustración cuando la granada explotó y la fuerza del estallido lo lanzó hasta el techo del siguiente almacén. Rodó sobre el domo, quejándose en voz baja, tenía una quemadura en un costado y en la espalda además de que le dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo. Se apoyó en sus manos, intentando levantarse sin embargo, se quedó quieto al escuchar el sonido de un arma al ser cargada.    
  
\- No te muevas, Soldado de Invierno -ordenó la espía rusa, apuntándole a la nuca con el cañón del arma-. Sé que estás confundido. Yo solo quiero ayudarte.     
  
\- ¡No mientas más! -rugió con furia, extendiendo su brazo y aferrando sus dedos al tobillo de la mujer, tirando con fuerza de la pierna, jalando todo su cuerpo, escuchando con satisfacción cómo se golpeaba en el techo al momento de caer. Se puso de pie, pateando el arma fuera del alcance de la rubia.- No sabes nada de mi.     
  
\- Te conozco mejor de lo crees, Soldado. Estás confundido, aterrado y sobre todo estás furioso. Quieres venganza porqué crees haber recordado parte de tu pasado, pero aún no sabes quien eres y te atormenta lo que has hecho. Sientes que tu vida ha sido robada -susurró, apoyando todo su peso en una de sus manos, levantando su cuerpo con un mortal hacia atrás. Pateando la cabeza del hombres con suficiente violencia para hacer que retrocediera, tambaleante. 

Ekaterina quedó agazapada sobre el concreto, con la mirada fija en su rostro-. Yo puedo ayudarte a averiguar quién eres. También he sufrido el lavado de cerebro, te he acompañado en algunas misiones. Te he observado. También a mi me han arrebatado mi pasado -dijo con suavidad.    
  
Los ojos de la espía reflejaban honestidad, pero ¿qué parte de la historia era real? El Soldado mantenía una expresión seria, calculadora. Su interior estaba lleno con emociones abrumadoras y los recuerdos se acumulaban en una serie interminable, todo era confuso. Quería creer en las palabras de la mujer. Dmitri los alcanzó, saltando la distancia que separaba las bodegas, quedándose detrás de Ekaterina, con el rostro manchado de sangre, sin hacer ningún movimiento obedeciendo a una petición silenciosa de la mujer.    
  
\- Howard Stark...yo...yo lo conozco...a él y a la agente Carter -murmuró-. Necesito llegar a ambos. Son los únicos que pueden ayudarme.     
  
Por un segundo le pareció que Ekaterina se veía sorprendida. Ella se puso de pie, sin apartar sus ojos de él-. Entiendo. Yo puedo ayudarte, puedo llevarte con ellos, quiero ayudar -dijo de forma comprensiva mientras se acercaba un poco más. Abandonó la posición defensiva, asintiendo antes de cubrir con una mano la herida de su estómago. Estaba cansado y herido, la propuesta de la espía sonaba bien para su aturdida mente. 

 

\- Buena elección, Soldado. Lastima que yo nunca confío en las palabras.     
  
La espía rusa levantó el brazo, extendió el dedo índice y medio, haciendo una señal. Solo alcanzó a sentir un agudo dolor en la parte alta de la espalda, una especie de pinchazo, seguido de un ligero ardor. No tuvo tiempo para defenderse o reaccionar de ninguna forma. Los párpados empezaban a pesar demasiado, su visión comenzó a nublarse. Ekaterina se veía como un borrón oscuro y dorado. Cayó de rodillas.- M...mentirosa...-La acusó con desprecio, apenas logró articular esa simple palabra con su entumecida lengua. La sentía pesada y torpe dentro de su boca.    
  
\- Dulces sueños, Soldado de Invierno -murmuró la rubia. 

 

Esas palabras fueron lo último que escuchó antes de desplomarse, cerrando los ojos sin poder resistirse por más tiempo. Dejó que la oscuridad lo tragara por completo, quedando inconsciente.   
  
\- ¿Está hecho? -preguntó Dmitri en un susurro. Miró al Soldado con curiosidad, evaluando su estado físico durante algunos segundos hasta que se decidió a levantarlo del suelo, cargando el cuerpo laxo sobre su hombro derecho. No era nada liviano, pero tenían que llevarlo hasta el punto de extracción.    
  
\- Sí, está hecho -respondió Ekaterina mientras tomaba una profunda respiración. Por fin había cumplido las órdenes que le habían encomendado.    
  
\- ¿Teníamos que dejarlo inconsciente? -El durmiente luchaba con una pequeña parte dentro de su mente que le recordaba que eso estaba mal.- Tal vez fue muy excesivo.     
  
\- Era la única manera de que regresara con nosotros sin lastimarlo aún más -explicó la rubia. Sonriendo al ver a Leo acercarse, llevaba un rifle en la mano.- Buen disparo. Lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí, hemos estado expuestos por demasiado tiempo.    
  
En cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios una ráfaga de disparos cayó sobre ellos. Se dispersaron para esquivar las balas, resguardandose de un segundo ataque. Dmitri y Leo se mantenían juntos, habían aprendido a trabajar como una unidad cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Ekaterina asomó la cabeza. Había francotiradores en el techo y en las ventanas del almacén de al lado, podía escuchar un helicóptero sobrevolando encima de sus cabeza. Maldijo en voz baja.     
  
\- ¡Muévanse! ¡Vayan al punto de extracción, yo me encargaré de esto! -ordenó con un grito. Ambos durmientes no dudaron en obedecer. Cargaron sus armas antes de volver a moverse, saltando del borde del techo, corriendo lo más rápido que podían con el peso extra del Soldado de Invierno sobre sus hombros.     
  
Ivanov sacó una granada de su cinturón, era la única que le quedaba. No podía desperdiciarla así que esperaba el momento perfecto para actuar. Sostenía una Makarov MP en su otra mano. El helicóptero estaba volando por encima de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Ese era el momento. Usando los dientes quitó el seguro de la granada, lanzando el objeto que chocó contra el metal del helicóptero. Cubrió sus oídos con las manos, evitando escuchar la fuerte explosión que siguió luego de la detonación. Sonrió ligeramente. El estruendo del vehículo aéreo al caer sobre la calle le provocó más satisfacción de la que esperaba.     
  
Terminó de ponerse de pie, corriendo velozmente a través del techo para después saltar hacia el vacío. Extendió el brazo, desde su muñeca disparó un gancho que se clavó profundamente en el muro del almacén cercano. Sus manos se aferraron al cable, de esa forma frenó la velocidad de la caída, deslizándose hacia abajo siguiendo la guía hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.     
  
Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, apartando el cabello de su rostro. Soltó el cable de su muñeca, intentando correr en medio de la calle, pero no pudo avanzar mucho ya que desde las calles laterales varios automóviles de S.H.I.E.L.D. le cerraron el paso. Se detuvo en cuanto los agentes salieron de los vehículos apuntándole con los cañones de sus armas. Peggy Carter bajó de uno de los autos, seguida de Stark. Ekaterina mantuvo su cabeza fría, mirándolos.     
  
\- Está bajo arresto por espionaje, terrorismo e intento de asesinato -anunció Carter en voz alta. Dos de los agentes se acercaron a la rusa-. Suelta el arma y no lleves a cabo ningún movimiento peligroso si quieres seguir con vida. -La espía se agachó, dejando la pistola en el suelo antes de volver a ponerse de pie. Extendió sus brazos, mostrando las palmas de sus manos.     
  
En cuanto los hombres se acercaron y estuvieron a su alcance, su expresión se volvió feroz. Golpeó con el codo el centro del rostro del hombre que tenía a su izquierda, la sangre salpicó luego de romperle la nariz, deslizó su mano libre hasta el cinturón del otro sujeto y le arrebató el arma al mismo tiempo que levantaba su rodilla y la hundía violentamente en el estómago, todo en un veloz movimiento. Oprimió el gatillo, disparando a la cabeza de varios de los agentes que la rodeaban, sus cadáveres terminaron en el suelo. Ekaterina se impulsó hacia arriba en un salto alto, apuntando con el cañón del arma al centro de la frente de Stark. Si podía acabar con él, si tenía la oportunidad tenía que aprovecharla.     
  
\- ¡Howard! -gritó Peggy, quitándolo de en medio con un fuerte empujón. Carter levantó el rifle que sostenía en las manos, apuntándole con el cañón a la espía. Su dedo, sin titubear, apretó el disparador. La fuerza del rebote la hizo cerrar los ojos por un segundo, el sonido del arma resonó en la calle ahogando el grito de la mujer que cayó al suelo como si fuera un saco viejo. Muerta.     
  
\- Siempre...siempre logras sorprenderme, Peg -susurró Stark, apoyando la mano sobre la puerta de uno de los autos, mirando el cadáver con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa-. Supongo que con esto podríamos considerar que la amenaza fue eliminada, ¿no? -se acercó a Peggy. Acariciando suavemente su espalda. Sabía que asesinar nunca era fácil para la agente, pero a veces tenía que hacerse.    
  
\- Tal vez, no lo sé. Quiero creer que sí ha terminado, pero algo no parece encajar del todo -respondió para después suspirar profundamente. Encendió el comunicador, llamando al equipo médico mientras los hombres que habían resultado ilesos se encargaban de asegurar la zona y alejar a los curiosos civiles que empezaran a acercarse para mirar de que iba todo el alboroto.   
  


  
******* **  
  
**

  
El efecto de la droga no duró por mucho tiempo. Cuando despertó, estaba aturdido, pero no le fue difícil darse cuenta de que lugar era en el que se encontraba. Estaba de nuevo en la base de operaciones. Lo habían engañado, lo habían atrapado y de nuevo se encontraba encerrado como si se tratara de una rata de laboratorio. Sacudió su cabeza intentando despejar su mente, podía escuchar las voces de las personas a su alrededor.     
**  
** **"Nuestra Black Widow murió, una pérdida lamentable, pero necesaria para recuperar a nuestra arma más valiosa."**   
  
Reconocía esa voz, la había escuchado mucho durante las últimas ocasiones en las que había sido descongelado. Ese hombre le daba las misiones. Pierce, así lo llamaban algunos. Su visión era borrosa aun así podía ver las paredes grises, el montón de aparatos e instrumentos que recordaba después de muchos años en servicio.    
  
**"Al parecer los recuerdos del Soldado regresaron luego de haber reconocido a sus objetivos:  Howard Stark y la Margaret Carter. Ese fue el reporte de los durmientes."** Habló una segunda voz.    
  
**"En ese caso, vuelvan a borrar su memoria por completo. Reinícienlo de nuevo. Cuando este listo vuelvan a congelarlo."**   
  
**"Pero señor Pierce...¿Qué sucederá con Stark?"** **  
**   
**"Stark ha dejado de ser una amenaza, y si en un futuro vuelve a ser un peligro para HYDRA. Nos aseguraremos de que esta vez sí sea erradicado. Ahora procedan a cumplir mis órdenes."**   
  
**"Como usted diga, señor."**   
  
Escuchó los pasos de varias personas que abandonaban la habitación. Parpadeó, intentando ponerse de pie, liberarse de las ataduras que lo mantenían sujeto a la silla. La impotencia y la desesperación se hicieron a un lado dando paso a una furia incontenible. Quería gritar, romper algo. Intentó una y otra vez moverse, pero fue en vano. Estaba paralizado. Miró con odio a los hombres de batas blancas que estaban preparando todo para volver a lavar su cerebro.     
  
No quería olvidar.     
  
Presentía que si olvidaba una vez más a Steve, iba a perder ese recuerdo para siempre. Nunca volvería a recuperar su vida. Ese simple pensamiento le infundió renovadas fuerzas, luchando por soltarse. Lucha que al parecer era inútil.    
  
Uno de los hombres metió un protector entre sus dientes para evitar que se hiciera daño durante el proceso. Su respiración se volvió más rápida y errática en el momento que la máquina descomunal y oscura entró en su campo de visión donde tomó su lugar sobre ciertas partes específicas de su cabeza. Clavó su mirada en Pierce quien se encontraba detrás de un vidrio de seguridad. Lo miraba con odio, con repugnancia. Quería vengarse de todos los que lo usaban, de aquellos que lo habían lastimado para su propio beneficio. Aferró sus manos a los brazos de la silla momentos antes de que la primer dolorosa descarga golpeara su cerebro.     
  
Sus dientes aplastaron el protector con una violenta mordida, todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos, con cada descarga incómodos espasmos lo recorrían, desgarró su garganta con gritos de dolor e impotencia. Un solo nombre acompañaba los escalofriantes sonidos: Steve. Repitiendolo una y otra vez hasta que su mente quedó en blanco, incapaz de recordar lo que había estado diciendo o pensando.    
  
El proceso fue lento. Doloroso. Tan doloroso como podía ser que frieran el cerebro de un ser humano vivo. Cuando la programación terminó, en su cabeza no quedaba ningún recuerdo de lo que había sucedido en aquellos días, no tenía un nombre, no sabía nada de sí mismo. Él no era una persona, era un arma. El dolor seguía taladrando desde el fondo de su cabeza, pero no le dio importancia. 

  
Las máquinas no sentían nada, solo seguían ordenes.    
  
Lo sacaron del cuarto de programación. Lo arrastraron hasta un habitación más pequeña, pero de igual forma estaba llena de aparatos, las paredes eran de un color blanco inmaculado. Olía extraño y al mismo tiempo era familiar, incluso el frío de aquel espacio le era conocido. Ahí es a donde debía pertenecer.     
  
No protestó cuando lo metieron a un espacio estrecho, sofocante. Conectaron una serie de agujas con tubos en las venas de sus brazos, poniendo una máscara sobre su nariz y boca. Comenzaba a sentir como el cuerpo se le entumecía, perdiendo sensibilidad. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, sus manos buscaron aferrarse al metal en un intento desesperado por salir. Odiaba los lugares tan pequeños. Miró a través del cristal de su unidad de congelamiento, por última vez. Su mano de metal se empuño, golpeando el vidrio de forma suave.     
  
Sentía que había olvidado algo de gran importancia, había algo equivocado en él. Cerró los ojos, el líquido frío había empezado a llenar el espacio, volviéndose sólido con rapidez. El dolor agudo se extendió por su cuerpo a pesar de que estaba insensible por el efecto de alguna droga. Antes de que el líquido llenará toda la unidad, las otras sustancias en su sangre hicieron su trabajo y lo hicieron dormir profundamente, perdido en su subconsciente. Olvidó que alguna vez había existido: James Buchanan Barnes.


	7. Epílogo.

_**Epílogo.** _

 

 

__

**New York, 1991.** **  
** **  
** Los años habían pasado con pasmosa lentitud. El mundo había seguido su curso, muchas cosas habían cambiado y la vida no se había detenido para nadie, excepto para él. Para el Soldado de Invierno el mundo se mantenía estático por largos períodos hasta que, de nuevo lo obligaban a despertar. Durante varias décadas viajó por todo el mundo cumpliendo con sus misiones, manchando sus manos con la sangre de todo aquel que se interpusiera en el camino del Soldado. El ciclo de asesinatos se repetía una y otra vez.     
  
Cada que volvía a la unidad de congelamiento, durmiendo por periodos de tiempo indefinido solo para ser obligado a despertar, se sentía como si una parte de él desapareciera. Una por una todas sus memorias se esfumaron, desapareciendo al igual que los rasgos de su personalidad. Poco a poco, lo que quedaba del hombre que alguna vez había sido, dejó de existir.

 

  
  
**Localización: Base de Operaciones de HYDRA. Ubicación secreta.** **  
**   
Los miembros del equipo (formado por médicos y científicos) se encontraban dispersos en el espacioso laboratorio donde estaban trabajando. El cuerpo del Soldado de Invierno se sacudió ligeramente, un espasmo involuntario, al mismo tiempo que la unidad de congelamiento empezaba a vaciarse. Las medicinas comenzaron a ser bombeadas a través de su torrente sanguíneo. La mezcla de drogas era necesaria para estabilizar sus signos vitales y estimular su sistema nervioso central, era un cóctel que servía para despertar su cerebro.     
  
Los minutos pasaron mientras la reanimación del Soldado continuaba. El cuerpo se sacudía con pequeños temblores debido al cambio brusco de temperaturas, después de tantos años durmiendo en el hielo, el impacto del descongelamiento era complicado para el cuerpo humano. Los ojos del Soldado se abrieron con lentitud. La luz blanca del exterior lo cegó por unos segundos, obligándolo a parpadear antes de mirar el exterior a través del cristal de su unidad.     
  
La parte superior de la cápsula se abrió. Su respiración se aceleró ligeramente, llevó las manos hasta su rostro arrancando la máscara con brusquedad, aspirando sus primeras bocanadas de aire natural mientras los médicos retiraban las agujas de sus brazos. Salió de la unidad, su cuerpo aún estaba insensible y temblaba sin control después del largo periodo congelado. No tenía idea de dónde estaba o cuál era la fecha. Se puso la bata de Hospital que alguien le ofreció y se dejó guiar hasta un cuarto anexo al laboratorio.     
  
El Soldado tomó asiento en la silla en medio de la habitación, atendiendo a las indicaciones del científico que revisaba su estado de salud.    
  
\- ¿Sabe quién es? -preguntó el hombre con una impecable indumentaria médica, usando una pequeña luz para observar sus pupilas.    
  
\- El Soldado de Invierno -respondió, mirando fijamente al hombre.- Soy un arma de HYDRA.     
  
\- Muy bien, Soldado. -Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, giró el rostro viendo como otros dos hombres amarraban sus brazos a la silla. Abrió la boca, aceptando el protector de dientes. Tomó una profunda respiración al ver que la máquina de programación se acomodaba sobre su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, sus dedos apretaban con fuerza los brazos de la silla-. ¿Está listo? -preguntó el científico. Asintió con seguridad.     
  
Intentó gritar lo menos posible cuando las descargas comenzaron a golpear su cerebro, una tras otra, intensificando la oleada de dolor que lo mantenía mordiendo con fuerza el protector. La programación no demoró más que unos minutos, que se sintieron eternos para el Soldado.     
  
Lo dejaron reponerse un poco, durante el ajuste y la actualización la tecnología de su brazo biónico. Se mantuvo durante todo ese tiempo, en silencio, dejando que los otros trabajaran en su preparación. Una vez que estuvo en condiciones, completamente vestido con las prendas necesarias para el trabajo pesado y provisto de armas con municiones, solo entonces, se presentó frente a Alexander Pierce.     
  
\- ¿Como ha estado su despertar, Soldado? -preguntó el hombre quien llevaba las riendas de su existencia. Mantuvo el silencio mientras lo observaba, simplemente respondio con un asentimiento-. Muchas cosas han cambiado en estos años, pero tu trabajo sigue siendo impecable. Eres nuestra arma más valiosa. Por eso has sido despertado, necesitamos de tus talentos especiales.     
  
\- ¿Cuál es mi misión? -preguntó en inglés con una voz áspera. El lugar era espacioso, los salones eran inmensos y había muchos agentes, muchos mercenarios, pero sobre todo había muchos hombres y mujeres de ciencia.     
  
\- Tienes que eliminar a alguien, es un sujeto que se está volviendo un problema para nuestros intereses -explicó Pierce mientras mostraba un archivo en la pantalla.- Su nombre es Howard Stark. Es uno de los fundadores de S.H.I.E.L.D., es un miembro activo dentro de la organización.     
  
Los ojos del Soldado se detuvieron en la fotografía que acompaña al expediente en pantalla. Sintió algo tirando en el fondo de su mente, una especie de sensación de pánico y de familiaridad, pero esos sentimientos se esfumaron con la misma rapidez con la que habían aparecido. Su mente volvió a ser un lienzo blanco e impecable.    
  
\- El objeto debe ser neutralizado en 8 horas. ¿He sido claro? -El Soldado de Invierno asintió en silencio. Tomó su pistola Makarov MP del escritorio, guardándola en la funda de su cinturón-. Y no olvides esto -dijo antes de entregarle una máscara de color negro, el Soldado la aceptó y acomodó sobre la parte inferior de su rostro, escondiéndolo. Notó el gesto de complacencia de Pierce, pero no le prestó demasiada atención ya que tenía una misión importante que debía cumplir. Era una máquina diseñada para asesinar, no hacía preguntas, no tenía sentimientos. Solo seguía ordenes. Abandonó las instalaciones secretas de HYDRA en una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados, iba acompañado por mercenarios contratados por la organización terrorista.   
  


  
***   
  


  
S.H.I.E.L.D. había crecido de forma exponencial durante el transcurso de esas décadas, su influencia se había vuelto vital a nivel mundial. Hacía algunos años su fundadora principal: Peggy Carter, se había retirado de su cargo en la organización, organización que estaba pasando por un delicado momento de transición. Se estaba renovando. Y Howard Stark estaba siendo partícipe de aquel cambio de generación.     
  
El multimillonario subió a su lujoso auto, acomodándose en el asiento de piloto. Metió la llave en la ranura de ignición, encendiendo el motor. Su esposa, Maria se encontraba a su lado, ocupando el asiento de copiloto. Llevó el automóvil hasta la avenida, teniendo cuidado con los otros vehículos.     
  
\- Howard...creo que ya es hora de que Tony vuelva a casa, no estoy segura de que el internado sea el mejor lugar para él. -Abogaba la hermosa mujer por su hijo. Le rompía el corazón que ambos hombres no pudieran tener una buena relación de padre e hijo, siempre la hacían sentir entre la espada y la pared.     
  
\- No lo mantengo en el internado por gusto, Maria. Lo sabes...-dijo el hombre con un profundo suspiro mientras conducía con la mirada fija en la calle que se extendía frente a él-, es por su seguridad, además de esa forma evitamos que se meta en problemas.     
  
Las lámparas de iluminación pública estaban encendidas desde hacía un par de horas. El famoso matrimonio Stark había asistido a un evento de beneficencia, brillando en público como la gran pareja que eran. Ambos habían disfrutando de la velada, pero Howard tenía trabajo pendiente por lo que la fiesta había acabado bastante temprano para ellos.     
  
\- Entiendo las razones, pero Tony es un adolescente. ¿Qué esperas de él? No puede actuar como un adulto. -La mujer le miraba fijamente.- Tú te comportaste de la misma manera, sé que no lo has olvidado. Él necesita a su padre, cariño.     
  
Estaba por responder a su argumento sin embargo, a través de uno de los espejos se dio cuenta que una camioneta oscura los seguía de cerca.    
  
\- Maria. Necesito que conserves la calma y te pongas el cinturón de seguridad -ordenó el millonario, aferrando sus manos al volante con tanta fuerzas que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos.    
  
\- ¿Qué está pasando, Howard? -preguntó la mujer, confundida mientras intentaba mirar a través de la ventanilla.     
  
\- ¡Solo hazlo! -bramó el hombre, desesperado. Maria al escuchar la súplica de su esposo y ver su expresión de fría determinación, no dudó en hacer lo que le pedía. Abrochó el cinturón de seguridad mientras aferraba sus manos al tablero que tenía frente a ella. Solo en ese momento, Stark aplastó el pedal con su piel, acelerando con rapidez.     
  
Una maldición salió de los labios del millonario cuando se percató de que la camioneta también había aumentado la velocidad, siguiendo en línea recta detrás de ellos. La persecución se mantuvo durante varios cientos de metros, esquivando a uno que otro coche que tenía la mala suerte de atravesarse en su camino. Terminó llevando el auto en una dirección completamente distinta a la planeada, sin acercarse a su hogar y sin disminuir la velocidad a la que corrían por las las calles y las avenidas.    
  
El auto de los Stark entró en un enorme puente. Maria se mantenía muy quieta junto a él, mirándolo fijamente con una mueca de terror. Lo que menos quería era involucrar a su familia en ese tipo de situaciones, pero estaba pasando. Giró la cabeza por apenas unos segundos, observando cómo la camioneta oscura se detenía sin entrar al puente. Al parecer no iban a seguirlos más allá de ese límite. Stark suspiró aliviado, sin ponerse a pensar en el porqué.     
  
\- ¡Howard, cuidado! -gritó su esposa, tirando de la tela de su saco, llamando su atención con ese simple gesto. Miró de nuevo al frente, encontrándose con una figura oscura, de pie en medio del puente con un arma entre las manos.     
  
Los ojos del millonario se abrieron con sorpresa mientras daba un giro violento al volante, alcanzando a esquivar al hombre a pesar de la rápida velocidad a la que conducía. Por un momento estuvo seguro de haber recuperado el control y así no iba a terminar volcado sobre el asfalto, pero el hombre en el puente disparó a su automóvil. Pudo ver como el objeto salía del cañón del arma y se dirigía estrepitosamente hacia ellos.     
  
Cerró los ojos, usando una de sus manos para aferrarse con fuerza a la de María. Escuchó el sonido de un ligero estallido que venía desde la parte de abajo del auto, el cual se elevó por el aire debido a la fuerza y la velocidad a la que manejaba, terminó por volcarse completamente cayendo con un estrepitoso golpe, derrapando sobre el suelo por varios metros antes de estrellarse contra la valla de seguridad.     
  
El Soldado se acercó hasta lo que quedaba del automóvil, caminando lentamente. Se inclinó sobre el vidrio roto de una de las puertas, para asegurarse de que estaban muertos. La mujer que iba de acompañante ya no respiraba, estaba cubierta de sangre y su cuerpo había terminado en una posición imposible de lograr estando con vida.     
  
Sus ojos se movieron hasta la figura del hombre quien estaba gravemente herido, apenas respiraba. Abrió solo uno de sus ojos, clavándolo directamente en él, observando al Soldado. Por un breve momento se miraron a los ojos fijamente, sin decir nada, en el millonario logró ver una especie de reconocimiento, alegría y también de compasión. 

 

Después de eso, Howard Stark murió.     
  
La misión había sido completada con éxito.     
  
El Soldado de Invierno volvió a alejarse, dando una última mirada de reojo y de forma fugaz al  automóvil volcado que estaba ardiendo. Como si hubiera olvidado algo que no debía, una extraña y pesada sensación se instaló en su estómago. Se acercó hasta el grupo de mercenarios que lo esperaban junto a la camioneta oscura.     
  
\- El objetivo ha sido neutralizado. Me dirijo hacia la base en espera de nuevas instrucciones -informó a través del comunicador para después subir a la parte trasera del automóvil, tomó asiento en absoluto silencio mientras avanzaban en las avenidas y calles de la ciudad de New York. Abandonaron la zona del  _ "accidente" _ , escuchando a lo lejos el sonido de las sirenas.   
  


  
***   
  


  
\- Señor Pierce, el Soldado ha cumplido con la misión que le fue asignada. -Escuchó que las palabras salían de los labios de uno de sus subordinados.- Yas e encuentra en el laboratorio para su posterior congelamiento. ¿Alguna otra misión que deba cumplir?     
  
El hombre conocido como Alexander Pierce, una de las piezas más importantes de la política de los Estados Unidos además de un miembro prominente del consejo de seguridad y de las operaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. en esos últimos años, siempre parecía estar velando por la humanidad aunque debajo de esa fachada era alguien diferente. Era uno de los líderes más prominentes de HYDRA. La organización estaba más viva que nunca, creciendo y extendiendo su influencia por todo el mundo bajo las narices de S.H.I.E.L.D.     
  
\- Vuelvan a ponerlo en su unidad de congelamiento. Por ahora, ha terminado sus tareas -ordenó Pierce, observando en el monitor cómo preparaban al Soldado de Invierno para que volviera a dormir hasta que fuera necesario de nuevo.     
  
Se dio cuenta de que a pesar que el Sargento Barnes no recordara nada de su vida y que cumplía sus órdenes, en el fondo sentía resentimiento y odio hacia él. Sonrió suavemente en el momento que la unidad se cerró, llenándose con el líquido congelante, dejando salir vapor frío de la máquina. Por ahora, no tenía que preocuparse por su arma.     
  
\-  _ Hail Hydra _ -murmuró con voz áspera. Estaban cada vez más cerca de completar la visión de un mundo perfecto en sus manos.

**Author's Note:**

> Una versión editada y mejorada (además de un par de bonus) de mi historia publicada en wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/30649817-the-winter-come-with-an-assassin 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
